You can't run from your past
by BookNerdForLfe
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Rapture? Well, now you can find out. My story is about Luce and Daniel in their human form, but everything isn't okay. Luce is starting to remember pieces of her and Daniel's former lives. They set out on a journey to find out more, and suddenly everything is on a stake. All former characters from Lauren Kate's books are back.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't real, it can't be. But the pain that I feel tells me that it most certainly is. I groan as the pain starts to spread through my body and I have to force a big amount of power to be able to from one single, but very important, question. " Just tell me, was I right?" I asks and look him in the eyes. He meets my eyes and I can't quite read the expression that he has in his eyes. But still, he decides to answer my question. " Yes you were right, like you always have been." I can't help to feel a little proud over myself, I figured it out. As the pain starts to make me fall unconscious I can't help to hope that Daniel is fine and that he will forgive me for doing this. But still I don't regret any of my decisions and I would do it all again, and with a smile on my lips I let the darkness swallow me.

3 months earlier

"You can't be serious" I say and give Daniel a suspicious look. " I can assure you that I am, I wouldn't joke about this," he says and opens the car. "But why? I mean what's the point of leaving campus just to drive for 3 hours to some scary school for problem kids?" He ignores my question and instead goes into the car. I sight and goes in after him, after all I love him and I have ever since I first met him at campus the first day I got here a year ago. But I can't really figure out why he would insist on going all the way for some creepy school, though a little voice in my head whispers to me that it has something to do with me mention that I have had weird dreams for several months now. Because ever since I first told him about them and how they made me feel like me and him, somehow, had lived before, he hadn't been quite himself; and it had gone two weeks.

"So now that I have decided to go with you, would you tell me why?," I ask and fasten my seatbelt. He starts the car and doesn't say anything until we are off campus ground. Even then he doesn't say anything and I am starting to get a little scared, because usually he tells me everything and usually he is always warm and loving towards me, and I also often have the feeling that he would do anything for me, but now I just get the feeling that he's hiding something from me. " Daniel, tell me" I plead and looks at him. "The dream you have had for a while now, I don't think that it's just a dream" he says at last. "So it had to do with that dream" I think of myself and feels a little relieved that it wasn't something worse, but that feeling doesn't last long when I start to digest what he said. "I don't think that it's just a dream" he had said, why did he say that? " What do you mean?" I asks. He doesn't answer directly, it's like he's trying to figure out how to put it. But suddenly I see how his eyes gets a determined glow in them and he says " First of all, I have had the same dream, that we are standing together with some others on a field and that the voice is saying that we have to chose. Second of all, I have done some digging and I found a school out in the woods that had two students, called Lucinda Price and Daniel Grigori, for about 18 years ago. I got the feeling that it's not a coincidence, don't ask me why I just know." I'm quiet for a long time while I consider the crazy things that Daniel just said. For me it just sounds like a coincidence that two students on some random school have had the same first names as me and Daniel. Still, the fact that Daniel had had the same dream as me…"What is the school's name?" I asks, uncertain of that I really want to hear the answer. " Sword & Cross"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stare at the big, dark building that is supposed to be a school, but it looks more like a prison or something taken from a horror movie. "This is it" Daniel says hand takes my hand. After a very quiet car drive I more than welcomes his familiar voice. "Are you sure that we should go in there? Because I'm very sure that you didn't get the information about those students on legal ways" I can hear a little tone of uncertainty in my voice. Daniel turns towards me so that his face is right by mine. I meet his eyes and I can tell that he doesn't like our new environment any more than I do, but I can also see a spark of curiosity in his eyes. I damn myself for ever telling him about my dream, because I know that the feeling I have gotten from my dreams, he has had that same feeling aver since the first time we laid eyes on each other. I don't know were he got that feeling, but I do know that he wouldn't let that feeling go without looking into it and when I told him about my dreams he got an excuse to really look into it. But I can't figure out why he would get the exact same dream as me after I told him about it.

My thoughts are interrupted by Daniel's voice "What are you thinking of?" he asks. I meet his seeking eyes, and for a moment the world around me disappears. It has a habit of doing so everytime I look into Daniel's beautiful, violet eyes. " Why do you insist on investigate this feeling you and I have? Isn't it enough that we have each other now. Like so what if we have lived before, because obviously we were together then aswell." His violet eyes grows serious as I finish my sentence. " See it this way Luce, what if we have lived before? Who were we then? Who are the other people in the dream? And most importantly, how is it possible that we could live more than one life? Don't you want to find that out? I know that I want because I want to know me, and I also really want to know you. I want to know if you were happy in the other life and if you were in some kind of danger. I want to be able to protect you if that is necessary!" Daniel's voice is filled with love and I can't help but to think of the matter from his point of view. Was it possible to live more than one life? That simple question makes me make up my mind.

" Come on, let's find out" I say and starts to walk toward the gates. Daniel follows me and grabs my hand.

When we get inside the gate we walk over to the first building, the same one that is the first building that meets the eye. The closer we get to the building the more details I see. I can see that the building is made of bricks and by the door there are two angels carved out. When we get to the door I can also see that the angels seems to reach out for the sky, like they could grab ahold of a cloud and take it down to the earth. Judging by the smog that lays on the ground I would say that they succeeded with that.

Daniel opens the heavy door and as I step into the lobby I get a strong feeling of déjà vu. I can't explain it but I seriously feel that I have been in this exact lobby before. I look at Daniel and I can tell from his expression that he has the same feeling as me. We don't say anything about it though, instead we walk up to the receptionist, a old lady with red glasses and grey hair. She doesn't acknowledge us at all. I get a little annoyed by this and clears my throat. She looks up with suspicious, green eyes. "We don't allow visitors until Wednesday, come back in two days." She says with a raspy voice. "uhm, we aren't visitors, we are actually old students and we would just want to visit our old school and teachers." Daniel's lie fell naturally from his lips and I just went along with it. The grumpy old lady on the other hand didn't look convinced. " What are your names?" She asks and looks back into her computer. " My name is Lucinda Price and this is Daniel Grigori" I say and gesture towards Daniel. The lady looks up from her computer instantly. " Don't lie to me! Lucinda and Daniel died 18 years ago!" She looks very angry and her hand reaches for the phone that lies next to her. I start to panic, we didn't expect that, and why hadn't Daniel looked that up before we drove out here? I start to open my mouth to say something, an explanation perhaps, but Daniel beats me to it. " Wait!" he says " You're right, we're not Daniel Grigori and Lucinda Price. We're actually just Daniel's cousins. We didn't get to meet him before he and Lucinda died, but we know that he went to school here. You see, we are trying to figure out how Daniel was and we thought that the best of doing that was by talking to his old teachers and his friends. But we knew that the school wouldn't let us so we thought that if we acted as we were old students you would let us onto the campus. But it got horrible wrong and we are sorry. Could you please just give us an hour on campus so that we could ask some questions? I promise that we will go away after that" My jaw is about to drop, that was the best and the worst lie I have ever heard. It is actually so good that I start to hope that she will let us in. The lady looks very suspicious, but then she looks into Daniel's eyes and something changes. "I would recognize those violet eyes everywhere, you must indeed be his cousins" she says. " You have an hour, and don't you ever try something like that again!" she says as she push on a button that makes a glass door out towards the campus open. We don't waste any time as we quickly walks through the door and says thanks to the lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say some words that I should have said in the first chapter. All rights belong to the author of the original series, Lauren Kate. I also want to say that I don't remember how everything was described in the book, so if there's something that don't conforms with the original books, please have some indulgence.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review so that i can improve my writing!**

**Chapter 3**

The first impression I get from the campus is that it's huge. It has three big buildings and a big yard as well as a cemetery a little bit away. The second impression I get is that I have been here before, and that feeling creeps me out. That feeling along with that the lady recognized Daniel's violet eyes just fuels the thought that both Daniel and I have been here before, in another life. "You have the same feeling as me, don't you?" I ask Daniel. He nods and mumbles something about his eyes. We walk around a little on the campus and the feeling just increases, and I don't like it, not at all. The questions just keeps spinning around in my head. Why do I have this feeling? Have we lived before? What happened to us? I don't mention any of my questions to Daniel but I get the feeling that he has them as well. Suddenly we are at the cemetery and just not at the cemetery, we stand in the middle of with a big angel statue in front of us. I look at it, it's dirty from the many years it must have been standing here but underneath all of that dirt I can see that it most have been grey. Just when I think that thought I can see a memory playing out right in front of me. I see how a girl with black hair cleans the statue up. The girl looks both frustrated and tired but she keeps on cleaning. Then a boy walks up to her, his hair is black and his clothes is all black. He smiles toward the girl and she lifts her head and smiles back at him. My heart stops, because I recognize that girl, that girl is me. The memory begins to fade away but just before it does, I both recognize the boy with the black hair as well as I can see a boy that looks exactly as Daniel, but he stands a little bit away. But the dark haired boy…he's the boy from the dream.

"Luce! Lucinda, what is happening?" Daniel's hands are on my shoulders and his eyes is looking at me with worry in them. I look back at him, terrified from what I just witnessed, and I am a 100% certain on that what I just saw has happened, it was a memory. " Daniel…" my voice is a whisper and I'm to shocked to continue the sentence.

" Are you okay? Tell me what happened!" his voice is filled with concern but also determination, he wants to know. I take a deep breath, trying to steady myself enough to give him a summary of the memory. As I tell him his facial expression changes from worry to chock to serious. "So it's true, we have lived before" his voice is serious and I know that he's right. We can't deny it, but it doesn't make me any less terrified. Then, out of nowhere we hear a voice, " Daniel! Lucinda!" We turn around, chocked to hear our names. From the main-building we can see a man running towards us. His face is filled with a mix of horror, joy, shock and misbelief. He stops running when he gets close enough so that he can talk in a normal tone and we can hear him. "It can't be you, your dead." He says and looks stunned. I am not certain on how to respond to that so I just look at him. He's quite short, and wears a grey suit. His hair is brown and it matches his dark-brown eyes. I realize that I recognize him. " Not the first time today" I think to myself and a brief thought hits me of how much I have figured out today. "That shouldn't be possible" I think and I am just about to tell the man what he means when he himself decides to do that. "I am so sorry, but you two looks precisely like two of my physics students that went here for about 18 years ago. Sadly they died but I don't know really, there were very strange circumstances surrounding their deaths'. But it still can't be possible, it's been 18 years, they would be adults by now" Daniel looks at me and I can feel his frustration and I know that he is about to push this man on every information that he has about Daniel Grigori and Lucinda Price…our former selves. " I feel that we have a lot to talk about, can we go someplace less public?" Daniel says. The man gets a strange look in his eyes and he nods. "Come with me." He says and starts walking towards a small building. " My name is Mr. Swan by the way. He says over his shoulder.

" Are you sure about this?" I ask Daniel, he keeps his gaze at Mr. Swan's back. " I know that this man knew us before." Is all get as answer.

Mr. Swan leads us into the small building and then into a small workroom. He sits down behind a old brown desk and Daniel and I sit down in the two green chairs that are placed on the other side of the desk. " I don't like playing games so just say it, are you two Lucinda and Daniel?" He asks without hesitation. I stiffen but Daniel gives my hand a squeeze that assures me that it's alright. " We think so" Daniel answers while holding Mr. Swan's gaze. Mr. Swan doesn't look so surprised that I feel over this life-changing discovery. He more looks like he was expecting something like this, but why would he look so surprised out at the cemetery if he did expect this? " You don't look surprised" I say accusingly. Mr. Swan looks at me, it's like he's looking right through me. " I am surprised, I'm surprised that you know that you have lived before, that wasn't supposed to happen. And if you wonder I acted surprised at the cemetery just to check if you knew, which apparently you do." His voice is dead serious and I know that he's not playing some prank on us. " What do you mean with that you're surprised that we know that we lived before? Why are we not supposed to know that, and how does it come that you know?" Daniel ask, and he's actually sounding a bit angry and I guess that's because that someone have hidden information from him and he thinks that that could endanger both me and him. " I mean that the deal you two made meant that you wouldn't remember anything from your former lives, but that didn't work apparently. And I have to say that I didn't exactly think that the deal was all that fair for either of you. You two had already given up so much." Mr. Swan answered. Had we struck a deal with someone so powerful that they could make us reborn? That thought scared me more than anything I learned today, and I learned a lot. And what did he mean by that we had suffered so much already? I wanted to ask him all of these question but it was like I was to overwhelmed to speak, but Daniel wasn't and he was mad. " What do you mean with all of this information? You need to explain yourself! How do you know this?" Mr. Swan didn't look bothered with Daniel's increased voice tone, he looked very calm, but I could se that he had something haunted in his eyes. "I can't tell you the answer to those questions, it's not in my position. But I can give you the address to someone that maybe can" He said. That answer just made Daniel more angry: I had never seen him that angry, except for one time when a guy had tried to kiss me against my will, Daniel had punched him so hard that he had broke his nose. " Please give us the address" I pleaded to Mr. Swan. I really didn't care if he could tell us something or not, it was enough that he just confirmed that we had indeed lived before. Daniel didn't say a word as Mr. Swan wrote down the address and a name and gave it to us. Daniel still didn't say anything as we walked out and Mr. Swan wished us good luck and I thanked him for everything he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel's P.O.V.

I know that Luce don't like that I am so quiet, she wants, needs me to talk to her, to tell her that it all is going to be okay. But I can't do that, because I don't know if it is going to be okay. Damn, I don't know anything anymore. It's strange really, that your whole life can change, be turned upside-down in just a day. I just wanted to protect Luce, make sure she was okay and now I can tell she isn't as we sit in my car outside the school. I had known from the moment I laid eyes on the school that I in fact had been here before, but to get that confirmed by someone that had knew both me and Luce, that was something. I pick up my phone and dial my friend Eric's number. I can feel Luce's stare on me as tone after tone sounds in the phone. Then he answers.

"Eric", I hear him say.

"It's me, Daniel"

"Man, where are you? And do you have Luce with you? The school is about to call the police!" He sounds upset, but I don't care. At the moment I just know that neither I or Luce can go back to school ever again.

"She's with me, and we're okay, but we are not coming back. Don't look for us, we have some unfinished business to attend to. We will miss you all but we're not coming back. Goodbye Eric." My voice almost breaks, but I am determined to do this, it is the right thing.

"Daniel…" Eric starts but I hang up before he can continue. When I turn around to meet Luce's eyes I expect to see tears and sadness, but instead I see the same determination I feel and I know she also want to find out what had happened to us. She take out her phone and quickly writes a short text then she opens the door and takes my phone as she goes out and lays them in front of the car. When she's back in the car she says three words "Run them over." And I start the car and do.

"It was to my parents by the way." She says and her voice breaks. I don't want her to cry, I want her to have it all, to be happy and I am about to say something when she beats me to it. " I want to find out just as much as you want and I don't think it would help if I was bound to home, because for all I know they might not be my parents. And as long as I have you I will be alright." She says. I can't believe that she's willing to give it up just like that, just because I decided in a split moment that I thought it was the best idea. I had no idea that she trusts me that much. " I love you" is all that I manage to say to her. Then I start the car and with that we leave our old life behind us and drives toward Menkelo and the person that is written on the piece of paper, Cam.

Luce doesn't say anything for many minutes as I drive through the woods. "She must be really pissed of" I think, but then I hear her calm and heavy breathing and without even looking at her I know that she's sleeping. I like it, hearing her soft breathing and the calmness that surrounds her. Suddenly a memory comes back to me, like it's always been there in the back of my mind. I can see myself standing in a dark room. The old me wears clothes that seems to be from the 17th hundred and he also looks pained, like someone has driven a knife through his stomach. I turn my gaze toward where his gaze lays and I can see a beautiful girl, with dark long hair, laying on a bed. She looks so peaceful, and she looks like Luce. I don't even have to go closer to know that it's in fact Luce that are lying on the bed and that the year is 1678 and that they are in a little village out on the English countryside. The facts just comes to me, like they are obvious, and I realize that they are. In fact, I remember this era, I remember everything about it.

A horrible realization strikes me, and it makes me turn my focus back to the old me and I see how he reaches towards Luce to touch her cheek. As his hand makes contact with her skin, she is set on fire. I see how the old me gets tears in his eyes as he watches Luce burn up in her sleep.

Like that I find myself back in the car (like I thankfully has stopped while I was away on my memory trip). My breathing is heavy and I go out of the car into the dark night. I look up to the sky and suppress a rising scream in my throat, because now I know exactly everything that have happened to me and Luce. The curse, her death's, all of our friends, my pain every time she died and the truth about our fallen angel status, I remember it all and it is killing me. Our destiny is killing me, and the fact that Luce is the one that as have to bear the heaviest burden, even now when she is human because she hasn't figured it out yet. I find myself wondering if I want her to remember, because when we struck that deal with Lucifer and The Throne I know that a part of her wanted that deal so that she wouldn't have to live with her memories of all of her deaths and her unnecessary guilt for the pain that those had cost me. With that I go back into the car and while I start it up I decides to not tell her of our story, I want her to figure it out herself because maybe her subconscious wouldn't allow her to access those memories. But one question keeps nagging in my head, are Luce and I still angels?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure of this?" I ask and glance up on the club name, it says "Club Dirty Party" and I get a feeling that the "dirty" part symbolizes the environment inside the club. Daniel don't looks so doubting as I feel and just nods. " It is the right place, the address leads to here" He says and I can barely make out the following words he mutters. I only hear something like " It seems like he would be someplace here" Though I really want to know what he means I don't get the chance to ask cause we're interrupted by the door to the club opens and a guy steps out. He looks very familiar with his long, lean muscles (that looks very similar to Daniel's) and his sharp features in his face that are matched with his dark hair. He wears a black leather jacket, in fact he's all black, black shoes, black t-shirt and black trousers. The only thing on him that have some color is his skin that is quite bright. And it hits me, he's the guy from my dreams and he's the guy I saw in my memory in the cemetery. He is Cam. I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't notice that Cam has turned his head towards us and he and Daniel are now staring at each other. I look between them and I'm trying to figure out what I should do, but it turns out that I don't have to do anything because Cam breaks the stare and puts a bottle to his lips and takes two large gulps of it's contain. Then he throws away the bottle and takes some slow steps towards us.

**Cam's P.O.V.**

I look at them, it can't be right. They can't possible be here, because in order for them to be here, and seek me out, they have to remember. And that is not possible. But still they are standing here right in front of me. I can't quite bring myself to say anything and I suddenly wish that I hadn't thrown that bottle away. As I keep standing there I can't remember the reason I had for not visiting neither Daniel or Luce for the past 18 years. All of the others had done it, but I just hadn't be able to bring myself to it. Though I never would admit it I think the reason was because I was scared that the pain of missing them would consume me.

"Cam, is that really you?" Luce's voice wakes me from my thoughts and I fix my gaze on her. I have to catch my breath for a split second, she is just as breathtakingly beautiful as she was the last time I saw her. Her raven black hair is long in this lifetime – and it is also how I like it best. Her small figure is covered in a pair of jeans and a white blouse. " Yes" I say at last and takes a few more steps towards them. Automatically my feet stops when I'm so close to them so that I can truly see their faces.

"Why haven't you visited?" Daniel's voice sounds hurt and questioning as he narrows me with his gaze. God, I missed my brother. It takes a few seconds before my brain starts to process how his voice sounds, it shouldn't sound that way if he just remembered that he lived before and that I somehow was a part of that life. The thought it's me, he must remember it all. I chose my words carefully as I answer " I haven't got the time. I to have a life to live you know. If you get a chance you should visit Henston in England." The last sentence was a shot in the dark, because if Daniel knew he should definitely react to me suggesting that he should go to Henston, a place where his and Luce's love story had had a pretty bad ending compared to other ones. To both my delight and surprise, he raises a questioning eyebrow and smiles a little. He remembers. I give a uncertain nod towards Luce and he shakes his head slightly. "Let me call some people" I say as I pick up my phone and dials Arriane's number.

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I was lost, completely lost. It had seemed like Daniel and Cam had had some quiet conversation right before Cam went to call some people. "Daniel, what's going on?" I say and turns to face him. He looks at me with his loving eyes, but there's also something painful in them. That pain gives me a feeling of uncertainly and I'm just about to ask Daniel the question again when he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I'm a little shocked by his way of avoiding my question, but I don't disagree with his methods that much. At first the kiss is more of a touch, but then it deepens and I hungrily press myself closer to him. He puts his hands in my hair and drags me closer to him.

I could have stayed that way forever but sadly enough we are interrupted a minute later by Cam. " Okay lovebirds, let's get going" I'm so dizzy by Daniel's kiss so that I can't quite follow his instruction when he tells us to get in his car. Daniel practically has to drag me the first meters before I get back in the real world. " Where are we going" I ask as I get in the car. "We're going to meet some old friends of yours" Cam answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I see how we drive past house after house after club. To be honest the place where we found Cam isn't that much of a town, or much of anything actually. But as we pass a supermarket and some other things, like another bar and a pharmacy, I get a feeling of uneasiness. Because when I think of it, neither Daniel or I truly remember Cam, we don't know if he's a friend or a foo. Or at least I don't remember, but it seemed like Daniel do. I still can't shake that feeling of that Daniel is hiding something from me, and that he actually seemed like he knew Cam back at the club. I decide to take the matter in my own hands and leans over to Daniel and ask quietly in his ear, " You didn't answer my question before" He looks like he had hoped that I would have forgotten that, and that is just making me annoyed. " I actually hoped that you would have forgotten that." So there it was, I think and waits for him to continue, which he does. " But it was nothing really, I just got a feeling about Cam, and it is actually positive" he sounds honest, but I don't buy it. I'm about to say so to him when the car stops. I look at through the window and sees absolutely nothing, it's too dark. "Where are we?" Daniel ask. Cam opens the door and says, " The cabin". I don't get it at all but Daniel doesn't ask any more questions and opens the door. I follow suit. Well outside I grab Daniel's hand as I make my way around the car to him. He doesn't say anything and just follows Cam as he walks into the darkness. It's way to dark for me to want to walk any further from the car, and I stop. "What is it?" Daniel ask and looks at me with slightly worried eyes. "It's to dark. What if there's an ax killer out there, or a deep hole?" I'm talking very fast, as I always do when I'm nervous. Daniel looks like he's about to laugh. "It's not funny!" I say and start to take my hand from his. He doesn't let me but instead pulls me closer to him, so that our noses almost touches. "I promise you if there is any of that things I will get you out of there alive. Trust me?" I can hear how he smiles a little as he says it, but it do make me feel less nervous. I nod and he places a soft kiss onto my forehead. "What are you guys waiting for?" We can hear the annoyance in Cam's voice as he calls for us. And with Daniel pressed close to me, I walk into the consuming darkness.

When we get to the place where Cam's voice came from, I can see a little brown cabin. The cabin isn't big at all, but it is lit up from the inside, which I assume means that someone is in there. I can hear from my side how Daniel inhales deeply, like he always does when he is about to do something that he is both excited for but also nervous about. I squeeze his hand like to say that it's okay, we have each other. "Ready?" Cam ask and we both nod. He opens the door.

The first thing I see is a girl standing in the door. She has dark short hair, army pants and a black sweater. And her face has the biggest smile I have ever seen. She looks at us like she just seen someone rise from the dead. "Daniel, Luce" she whispers and then throws herself at us. She hugs us thigthly, and I'm very surprised and also I get quite nervous by this. Am I supposed to know this girl?

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

The first person I see is Arriane. I can feel how tears of joy is about to come up in my eyes, but I suppress them as I don't want Luce to get any ideas. But Arriane seems to see the possible tears, I have forgot how well she knows me, and tears starts to fall down her cheeks as she realizes that I know everything. In the next moment I'm tucked in, along with Luce, in her hug. I can feel how strange this makes Luce but at the moment I'm just so glad to see her again, because it wasn't meant to happen at all ever again.

After some time she releases us from her warm embrace and backs away to look at us. " I can't believe this is happening!" She says and dries her tears. I just gives her a smile, and she gives me a questioning look but doesn't bother with questions. "hrm" I can hear a familiar sound from behind Arriane, Roland. Arriane steps away and I see how Roland takes a few steps forward and smiles at us. " I won't hug you cause it seems like that wouldn't be such a good idea given Luce's expression." He chuckles a little as he says the last part. He is the same old Roland. But I do get a little guilty by not thinking of how Luce is taking this. I turn to her and see that her eyes is widened and confused. She looks like she's about to cry which makes my heart ache. "Luce?" I ask carefully, " Are you okay?" She faces me. " I just think I need some air. Wait inside, I'm just going outside for a minute or two." She doesn't wait for any response but turns around and walks past Cam out into the night.

I wait a minute after that the door closes before I open my mouth. " I'm so glad to see you all." I start with as I look to each and every one and notice Annabelle sitting in the back of the room. I smile to her and she smiles back, that is enough as a greeting for me and her. " To cut to the case, I remember it all and Luce doesn't. I don't know why or how but that's the case." Arriane is the first to say anything, "But when did this happen, when did you start to remember?" I look at her directly and have to control myself so that I won't go over to her and tuck her into a bear hug. " Luce was actually the first one to remember. She had dreams you see, about our last moment as angels but she didn't remember the angel part, just that we lived one life before. When she told me I got the same dream and I couldn't let it go, so two days ago we drove to Sword&Cross. When we were there we walked to the cemetery and Luce got another memory back. Then we met , if you remember him, and he confirmed that we lived before and he got us Cam's address. On our way there I got a flashback and then it came back to me all at once." When I finish nobody says anything, they all just looks very thoughtfully at me. At last Roland breaks the silence. " But the question still remains, how is this possible. I mean the Throne itself executed the transformation." I think of it, and then a thought hits me but before I can say anything Cam opens his mouth. "The only way that this could be possible at all is if there's a loophole. The Throne must have put in a loophole in this curse or whatever you would like to call it. Now the real question is, why? Why would the Throne do something like that? And would she make you remember it all why Luce doesn't remember even half of it? What kind of plan does she have in mind for her?" That last sentence makes my blood run cold. I never thought of it that way, not in all of these years I have wandered this earth have I ever thought about why the Throne had such a interest in Luce. When she cast the curse she made sure that the worst part would be for Luce. I had always thought that it was Lucifer that convinced her that her favorite angel had betrayed her and it was because of that the curse had been so awful for Luce. But with these recent turns of events, I'm beginning to think that maybe there's a hidden reason for why she has such a interest in Luce.

My thoughts are interrupted by Arriane when she says, " So we have our mission cut out for us. First we need to make Luce remember on her own, cause we don't know what will happen if we just tell her and we don't want her to go up in flames like before. Second of all we need to find out why this is possible and why Luce is so important to the Throne, cause let's face it Daniel, the Throne isn't that interested in you. But this is a piece of cake compared to what we done before." She says the last sentence with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. I nod at her words and am just about to go out to see how Lucinda is doing when Annabelle raises her voice. " One last thing Daniel, are you still a angel or are you completely human?" That question makes all eyes turn to me. " I don't know Annabelle, but we will have to find out very soon." I say and walk out to Luce.

**So there you have it, the 6th chapter. What do you think? Would be so happy if you could leave a review to let me know if I could improve something. **

**Love,**

**BookNerdForLife **


	7. Christmas special

**Hi guys! As I know that a big part of the world celebrates Christmas today I decided to publish a little Christmas special. I hope you like it!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**France 1567**

Lucinda looked out through the window, it snowed, it actually snowed! She hadn't experienced that since she was like 7 years old, that would say 10 years ago. She was so thrilled over the fact that it snowed so she forgot to put on clothes. But as she stepped out of the room she met the servant named Juliet Cresta and she looked very shocked at her. The made her remember that she was just in her nightgown. She blushed and went back into her room. She looked at the huge unmade bed that stood in the middle of the room, and then she moved her gaze to the closet next to it. She walked over and opened it. There hung a lot of dresses in there, but she chose the one that her mother had bought for this day specially, Christmas day. The dress was, fittingly enough, red and the skirt was wide and spread out on the floor. It took a little while for her to get the dress on, but then she remembered she had to lace the dress in the back. She didn't even try but just rang the servant bell and in a minute Cresta came up to the room and helped her. "Thank you Cresta" she said when it was done. Cresta just nodded and walked out of the room.

"Good morning miss." The butler Everti said as Lucinda came down the stairs. "Or maybe I should say good afternoon, the time is after all past lunch." He continued and gave her a smile that said that it really wasn't a problem. She smiled back at him. " Do you think it's a good idea to eat anything now, or do you suggest that I wait until the big dinner?" She asked. " I would suggest that you wait Miss" He answered her. "And I almost forgot, Mr. Grigori has arrived, he's out in the garden." She didn't wait a second. She almost ran out the door, but since that would be a terrible breach of etiquette she just walked very quit. Her hands were fumbling of excitement when she put her coat on. Just when she was about to walk out the door she remembered that her hair was practically undone, she had just dragged a hairbrush through it. But since it was Daniel she didn't care, she just walked out the door.

Snowflakes landed in her hair and melted as she made her way through the enormous garden to her and Daniel's special place, the place where they first had met. Somehow she knew he would be there, he would always be there. Then she saw it, the two big trees with branches so heavy with snow that they hung down to the ground, forming a shield of snow that made it nearly impossible to glance through. Her heart started to beat faster as she separated two branches so that she could come through. Well inside she saw him. His golden hair was a little wet from the melted snow and so was the black coat that was draped over his broad shoulders. As she walked towards him he turned around and locked his violet eyes with her dark ones. Like always, her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. After some time she came back to her senses and blushed, it was so rude to stare. "Mi amor" It was Daniel that broke the silence, and that made her feet automatically walk toward him. Then suddenly she was in his strong, warm embrace. "This must be heaven." She whispered into his chest. He stroke her hair and placed a small kiss in it. "Heaven is wherever you are." He whispered back. She smiled and yet again wondered how she could have been so lucky to meet him. "We should get back." He said suddenly, but the tone of his voice suggested that he really didn't want that. "Can't we dance?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she realized that she didn't want to, she wanted to dance her in their hidden snow world that were shielded by branches covered in snow.

Daniel didn't say anything but instead placed one of his hands onto her waist while the other caught her hand. She looked up at him and placed her free hand onto his shoulder. Without a word Daniel started to lead her into the rhythm of a waltz. It was magical. "This is Christmas magic in it purest form." She said and smiled. He smiled back and lead her into a pirouette. Then he stopped her. "Merry Christmas love" He said and bend down to place a fairytale kiss on her lips. Luce kissed him back and they stood like that for several minutes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

My thoughts are spinning. I literally can't make a single full thought. Daniel is still inside and he's actually been there for a pretty long time already. As I don't want to eavesdrop, I walk away from the cabin a bit, my fear for the darkness is completely gone for the moment. Instead it's replaced with the fear of not knowing my past when clearly the people inside expected me to. And there's also the fact that I'm very sure that Daniel remembers a lot more than he lets on, and that is the thing that really scares me. Because if Daniel knows so much and chose not to tell me it has to mean that he thinks I can't handle the truth. But I do want to remember, I want to have all of the facts so that I can decide what I want to do next, cause right now it feels like others are making decisions for me. I think about the people I met inside the cabin, they looked so happy to see me, and I couldn't remember ever seeing them but I felt that Daniel did. I am betting that right now they are discussing what to do about me, maybe they will decide to tell me all. "But even if they do, what says that they will tell me the truth?" I think to myself. I actually don't want to think like that, but I can't help it. All I know is that I lived before and that all of these people was somehow involved in my former life, but I have no idea how or what happened to me. Then another thought hits me, if I were reborn 18 years ago and those people knew me back then they should be old by now. They should at least be 40, given that I "died" when I were around the same age as I am now. "That shouldn't be possible, not at all." I say into the darkness. "What shouldn't be possible?" Surprised, and a little scared from the surprise, I turn around to find Daniel standing there with his hands in the pockets of his coat. Seeing his cozy, black coat makes me feel the could temperature outside, after all it is in the middle of April, and I shiver a little. Daniel notice and starts to take of his coat so that he can lay it over my denim jacket. "Keep it on, you will freeze." I say dryly. He gives me a confused look, he doesn't understand the reason behind my voice tone. But he keeps the coat on. "Was it nice to reunite with our old friends?" I ask and turn my gaze to the direction where I think the car stands. He doesn't say anything at first and I can tell that he's trying to figure out what to say. Then, after a while, he says "Do you think I remember?" His voice is almost a whisper from the guilt I can feel him feeling. "I know that you remember a lot more than I do, and that makes me frustrated. I just want to know the truth. I want to know me!" I notice how I raise my voice as I speak, but I don't care. I want Daniel to know that I'm hurt that he doesn't tell me what he knows and I don't care what reason he has for not doing it. " The people in there looked as they expected me to remember and when they figured I can't they looked with terror and pity at me, and I don't know why they would do that! I don't know how I knew them before or what we went through togheter. You do, and you refuse to tell me anything! Do you know how that feels? Daniel, I need to remember, I need to know so that I can decide what to do next. And I want to know what or who did this to me, to us! I want to know if we were happy in our old life" When I'm finished I breath heavily and my pulse is fast from all of the emotions that are swirling inside me. "Are you done?" Daniel sounds hurt but there's also a little warm in his voice. I don't answer "Maybe we should go inside." I say and starts to walk towards the cabin. "Can you handle it?" Daniel says and walks up behind me. "Yes."

We all sit inside the small cabin and no one says anything, as it have been since Daniel and I came back in. I turn my gaze over to where Daniel and that girl Arriane sits along with the guy named Roland. Daniel had motioned for me to sit by him but I was, am, still mad at him for not telling me what he knows, so I have chosen to sit in the other corner of the cabin, that actually has room for a bed, a small kitchen, a toilet and a table with six chairs. Cam and Annabelle sits at the table along with the others, so I kind of feeling like I'm being interrogated but as I said, no one is talking. They all just sneaks some glances at me when they think I don't notice, but I do.

After some further awkward silence I decides to break it. "I don't remember, but clearly Daniel does." I pause and glances over to Daniel which looks a bit guilty." But will someone tell me the story, or will I need to travel to the end of the world to find out?"

When none of them answer I know what it will be. They won't tell me anything, I will have to find out all alone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I hear voices that whisper very quietly and for a moment I forget where I am and how I got here, but then the memories from the past two days and tonight back to me. I remember leaving campus, finding out that I and Daniel have lived before, driving all night to find Cam, sleeping during the day in Daniel's car, finding Cam, meeting some people from the past and then finding out that Daniel remembers a lot more than me. I think back to the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I had been angry with everyone for not telling me anything and then I had yawned from tiredness and Daniel had suggested that I should sleep. Though I didn't want to my body had disagreed with me and as soon that I laid down on the bed I had fallen asleep. Which led me to this moment.

As I lay quietly in the bed, pretending to still be sleeping so that maybe I can snap something up from the conversation between the three people that sit at the table.

" Maybe we should tell her, she's our friend." I can make out the girl named Arriane say. It's pretty amazing that I can already make out who is who from their voices. "Maybe it's some deep rooted memory from your past that has that voice rooted deep inside your brain." I think to myself, but I quickly stop thinking so that I can continue to listen to the conversation. "But we don't know what will happen, it can very well be so that the past will re-live itself." I can hear Cam's voice sounding very serious and have a touch of fear in it. " You're right, but if that's the case then she will come back and we can try again." Roland's voice sounds straight-to-the-point and I can feel that both Arriane and Cam takes in what he says. " But something tells me that the past will not re-live itself, there's something else now, something that none of us will be prepared for. I have heard rumors, rumors that say that there's a special plan for her and that she and Daniel never was meant to live a human life. The rumors say that the deal was just a little gift of peace and happiness to make them remember pure joy when they face what's ahead of them." Roland sounds very sad as he says this, like he knows that he hasn't heard rumors, that the rumors are true. I can't pretend to sleep anymore, I need to know what they are talking about. I get up from the bed and at first they don't hear me, they are to sucked up in deep thoughts. But when I get to the table the are sucked out of their thoughts and they look at me uneasily, most likely afraid of how much I have heard. "Can someone tell me what those rumors refer to, and the thing about 'the past re-living itself' and the thing that Daniel and I aren't supposed to be humans? And if we aren't supposed to be humans, the what are we supposed to be?" They all look at me with kind of sad eyes, and I can actually feel that they want to tell me but hey really think that they shouldn't. "Do you want breakfast?" Arriane ask and gestures at the table where bread, butter, cheese and milk stands. I am hungry so I sit down next to Cam and take two slices of bread. As I start to put butter on my slices of bread I ask again. "Will someone tell me anything?" I put on some cheese and waits for someone to answer, they don't. I am getting really frustrated and actually kind of angry. "You know that it's not up to Daniel to decide what I should and shouldn't know. I think I'm perfectly capable to decide when I get enough information." Even as I name Daniel's name my heart aches a little. Because even if I'm angry at him I still love him, and I still need him. Honestly I really need him right now to tell me that it's going to be okay, that he loves me no matter what.

It's silent for as long as it takes for me to finish my breakfast, but it's not quiet in the usual kind of way, it's silent in the way that makes me feel like the other three are having a conversation with their eyes. But then, finally, Cam decides to talk. "Guys I don't care what Daniel says, Luce is right, she has the right to get some answers!" When no one says anything he turns to me and looks at me with intense and serious eyes. "I will not tell you the whole story, just enough so that you can find out the rest on your own." I'm so shocked at the turn of events so that I don't protest at the fact that I will not get the whole story, I just nod. "Alright. So you lived before, you know that right?" He raises a questioning eyebrow. I nod again. "But the thing is that you haven't just lived once before, you have lived thousands of different lives throughout the time." He pauses again so that I get a chance to melt it. "I lived thousands of lives." I think and get a little problem with breathing normally "How's that possible? Why? I can't be human then." My head is spinning with questions, but I don't say any of them out loud afraid that Cam will think that I can't handle anymore. But somewhere in my mind I ask myself the question if he's really telling the truth, but another part of me says that he does because that part remembers something that says that it's correct. I can't access what exactly it's for kind of memory that is being remembered, but I know it's there. " I believe you on that point." I say to Cam so that he will continue. " Good. The reason of why that's possible is because you where cursed, and so was Daniel kind of." He says. "What do you mean by 'cursed'?" I ask. " That you will have to find out for yourself, but now you have something to go on." He answers and raises from his chair. "I'm going to check on Annabelle and Daniel but I can tell you one more thing. Daniel knows everything, he remembers everything." Without another word Cam walks out of the cabin and leave me with Arriane, Roland and a feeling of both joy over what I learned and of betrayal for that Daniel remembers it all and have chosen not to say anything to me.

**So what do you all think? Leave a review an let me know! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

There's dew on the grass in the meadow I stand in. It's beautiful and it's bringing back a memory from my childhood, when my father had took me out on a early morning walk when I were six years old. For a moment I let that memory consume me, but then the thought hits me. The man that I consider to be my father isn't my father, he's just a very unlucky man that have been a brick in a heavenly play. The same goes for the rest of my family and friends in this mortal life, and I really do pity them for being chosen to host me during my childhood and early adult period. But I am kind of glad to have been giving a childhood and a normal life, if so just for a few years.

"Daniel, focus." It's not Annabelle's voice that brings me back, it's Cam's. He stands next to Annabelle and they both look at me with concern, though there's impatience and a little fear in Cam's eyes. I know that Cam and I haven't have the best connection over the past hundred years, but at this very moment I can see that he really doesn't want me to be mortal, he doesn't want to loose me.

I try again. I reach deep inside of me, trying to find that spark, that instinct, that will make my wings unfurl. But the same thing happens as it has for the three hours I have been out here with Annabelle, it will say nothing. I open my eyes and look up into the sky. "What does it mean? Am I to stay as mortal? Is Lucinda? What plan do you have?" I scream out to the cloudy sky. "She's awake Daniel." Cam says as he walks toward me. I'm confused for a split second but then I understand. Luce is awake, of course she is, the sun is up. " How long?" I ask and start to walk in the direction to where the cabin is. Cam stops me. "You're not going to see her until we figured this out." He says and takes ahold of the sleeve of my coat and plungs me back to where I stood when he first came. "I don't think that violence will trigger anything." I say and stands back up. I'm not hurt, but he didn't plung me that hard either. "I don't think that either, but I do think that you will get more motivated by the thought of that you will see her when this is handled." He gestures at me. "And also by the thing I will tell you now." He says and walks closer to me. I get a uneasy feeling about what he's going to say. My experience tells me that when Cam says something like that it's trouble, big time. "Go on then." I say with suspicion in my voice. A smirk is playing on Cam's lips as he starts. "Roland, Arriane and I sat in the cabin and talked. It was a very interesting conversation, you see it was about dear Luce." My reaction is immediately, my body is filled with tension and I clench my fists. Either Cam doesn't notice my reaction, or he doesn't care but either way he continues. "We talked about how we should tell Luce what's going on, after all it's her life…" "She could die, go up in flames! We don't know if the curse is back, but the truth may hurt her either way!" I'm raising my voice as I interrupt him. He just smiles like I haven't said anything. That makes my blood almost boil, he knows what could happen and still he stands there like it doesn't mean a shit to him if Luce dies or live. "Then Roland told us about a very interesting rumor that is circiling around in the angel-world. It's about how you and Luce never were meant to be humans, that there's a plan for you two, but especially for Luce. The rumor says that there's no way for her to prepare herself, and since you aren't a angel anymore what's the odds for her being one? What's the odds for her being safe if you can't protect her while she figures out her past? You are in fact worthless to her right now." His words cut through me like a knife. I'm terrified because what if he's right? What if there's something coming that will put Luce in danger? " A danger I can't protect her from!" I think to myself and I get a little feeling of that familiar spark in me. But it's not enough, nothing happens.

"What is it Daniel? Are you angry? Feeling helpless?" Cam's voice sounds joyful and disappointed at the same time. "I can't do it! I'm not a angel anymore okay!" I scream back at him. His face grows dark. "Yes you are! You just have to remember it! Do you really think that you would remember all this without being a angel? Do you?" He screams back at me. "No." My voice sounds tired. I look into his eyes and I can see how they to grow dark and a smile forms at his lips. "Good, because I haven't told you the best part yet. Luce heard it all and she knows that you can't help her, and that disgusts her." His words are slaying, they rock me to my core, and I can feel that spark growing stronger. It's fueled by my hate towards Cam's words and my strong emotions towards Luce. I want to keep her safe. Like that the burning in my back starts and a second later I unfurl my wings, and they're just as I remember them. It's like I never lost them, and I suspect that that is the case.

"O Daniel." It's not Cam's voice and it's not Annabelle's, it's Arriane's voice I hear. I look at her and smiles. "I'm back" I say and almost cries of relief. She smiles back at me. "Amazing." Roland sounds stunned as he joins Annabelle and Arriane where they stand. For a moment I just take it all in. The feeling of getting myself back. Then I remember something. "Did you leave Luce all alone?" They look at each other and I don't wait any longer. After two wingbeats I'm up in the air, but I don't have the time to enjoy the feeling of flying, I'm too busy getting to Luce, to make sure she's okay.

I'm at the cabin in another three wingbeats and I can hear that the others are right behind me. As I land I open the door. "Luce?" I ask into the cabin, but she's not there. The feeling of anxiety grabs me immediately and I walk further into the cabin, just to make sure she's not there. "Where is she?" Arriane ask and walks into the cabin. "She's gone!" I can hear that my voice is filled with worry and all sort of possible events turns up in my head. I'm already out through the door when Arriane calls after me. "Daniel! She left a note. " Instantly I turn back and takes the note from her. There's a short note written with Luce's handwrite saying: " I need to find out the truth. Since none of you will tell me I've decided I will look for it myself. I think the best way of doing that is alone. Arriane gave me her number so I will contact you when I'm done. Love, Luce" After I'm finished reading it I red it aloud to the others. "She can't be that stupid!" Cam says. I don't listen to the answer he gets, my thoughts are all about Luce. "Luce, I love you. But this is the dumbest idea you ever had." I think to myself and take of into the sky. I need to find her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Luce's P.O.V**

I feel bad for taking Daniel's car, but I do need it more than he does right now. I steer out on the highway from where we came from yesterday. As there isn't many cars out on this road at 11.30 am I can push down the gas pedal a little harder than I should. But I really like driving fast, I like the rush I get.

I don't have a plan for where I am going, but I hope that my old memories can tell my subconscious that. And it seems like they do, because after an hour of driving I see a sign that says North Carolina 3 360 km and instantly my gut tells me to drive there. Even though the drive will take about a day, I can't ignore the feeling that tells me to go there and I take the exit that will lead me there.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

"Daniel! Stop! We need to think and figure out where she would go." I can hardly hear Roland over the wind that surrounds me in the extreme speed that I'm flying in. "He's right Daniel, land." Arriane is flying just behind me so I can hear in her voice that if I don't land, she will make me. Just like that I dive down and land between two trees. The other follow suit and soon we all stand there on the ground. "So help me, tell me where she is." I say and look at them. " Last time this happened she went through Announcers, and thankfully she isn't doing that now so that limits the searching area a whole lot." Cam says and tilts towards a tree. "Last time I could also feel where she was heading, but this time I can't." I answer him annoyed. "Calm down Daniel, it isn't like she gone off forever or that she is exposed for some big threat right now." Annabelle sounds calm as she says it, but then she wasn't there the last time. As I don't know what to answer I stay quiet. I turn my head away from them and look into the woods. Suddenly I see a man coming out between the trees. "Who is that?" Arriane says and walks up besides me. I narrow my eyes and use my angel-eyes to identify the man. The man looks very familiar with black hair, angel build body and…"Lucifer." I say in horror. "What?" Cam says and I can hear shock and horror in his voice. " Well what do we have here?" Lucifer has moved faster than expected and is now standing way too close to us. "What do you want?" Arriane ask, not sounding afraid at all though I know that she is. "What a welcome! But where's Luce?" He sounds quite joyful when he ask after Luce, which makes my blood boil. "Why don't you tell us?" Cam's voice is icecold as he answers his master. Lucifer's face grow dark, but there's still a smile on his lips. "I would say she's about four hours drive away from here by now. You see, you all have been flying in the wrong direction." I can't believe it! Because if there's one thing that I know Lucifer would never lie about, it's Luce. "How do you know that?" Roland ask. Lucifer seems to weigh the pros of telling us against the cons. Then he decides to tell us. "I saw her for about ten minutes ago when she pulled up to a gas station. And before you ask I were there because they serve a wonderful pizza on the place right next to the station." He pauses for a second before he continues. "I knew that this would happen, but it wasn't suppose to happen in another year or so, but who am I to think that the Throne would show that mercy to me, or to her." His voice is serious and I can hear something that I've never heard in his voice before, sadness. "What do you know? Can you tell us how this is possible?" Arriane's question is no more than a whisper. She has like all the others realized that things are heating up, that the game, that is Luce's destiny, is sat in motion. " Sit down, this will take a while." Lucifer answers.

**Happy New Year guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

The motel room that I got looks awful. It has cracks in the horrible green wallpaper, and the sheets look like they haven't been washed in a long time. " But what choice did I have? It's dark outside and I don't have enough money on me so that I can afford anything more fancy." I think to myself and walks into the little bathroom, it looks even worse than the room. I try to ignore the awful view and stank while I do my needs. On my way out I pass the mirror that hangs over the sink, and I want to look away from the girl that meets my eye. Her hair is a long, black mess, her skin looks paler than usual and her hazel eyes looks extremely tired. I can oversee my hair and skin, but when I see how hopeless and tired my eyes look, I just want to cry. Why couldn't things have stayed the same? Why did I leave campus? As the thoughts spin around in my head I can feel the tears starting to flow, and I let them. But when I see myself cry in the mirror I stop, I am not that kind of girl. " Stop it Luce! You are strong and you can do this. You can discover your past and make things right. Stop crying!" I practically yell at myself and dry away my tears. Then I walk over to the little bathtub, that also looks horrible, and turn on the water. It doesn't take that long for the water to get hot, but as I stand naked in the cold room it feels like an eternity.

I let the water surround me, I let it wash away the feelings of hopelessness, betrayal and scariness that I have. But as the water keeps running over my body I feel a spark inside of me, the same feeling I had just before I got that flashback at Sword and Cross. I reach towards that spark, trying to force a new flashback. Just when I'm about to give up, it happens.

I'm under water, deep under water. But it's not me me that's under water, it's the former me. I can feel how she's not afraid of being this deep under water, nor is she afraid of the darkness down here. She seems to be looking for something in the darkness, and I don't see of that should be possible giving the darkness. Then she turns her head up towards the surface and I can see with her eyes a golden light coming towards us. She smiles and something in me recognize that light. The light comes closer and I can see that it's shaped as a man, but there's something else. It looks like wings…

I breathe heavily as I return to the bathtub. The intensity from the flashback leaves my body shaking and I have to take several deep breaths before I can calm myself down enough to stop shaking. "What just happened?" I think to myself. But I know exactly what happened, I saw my past self and not just saw, I was inside her, inside her mind. And weirdly enough, I wasn't afraid of what had happened, it felt somehow familiar. After all, I had experienced that memory live in a somehow past life, and something told me that in that life I had experienced a flashback like this, and just like that the spark it's back and it throws me into another flashback.

I'm inside my past self again, but this time she's on dry land, or not dry land exactly it's all dark around her. However she seems to know where she's going, and suddenly I see a green meadow. A little bit away, there's a sort of castle, only it doesn't seem like it has been standing there for several hundred years though it definitely looks like the castles that were built in the 17th hundreds. "Where are we?" I hear myself ask, or not myself rather my former self. Until now I hadn't registered that there were someone with her, and she doesn't turn her head to look at the one that answers either. " We're in your past self Lucinda in Helston." A male voice answer. "She was rich?" My former self ask. "She was what you would call a sort of royalty in this era, and if I'm allowed to say it myself, you were kind of a bitch in this life."

Once again I'm back in the bathtub, but now the intensity of the flashback and what I just learned, makes me faint. "You lived several hundreds of lives before just like Cam said." I manage to think before I collapse on the bathtub floor. The second before the darkness takes me a finale thought appear in my mind, "You lived over 5 000 years on this earth."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

When I wake up the water has stopped running, surprise. Slowly I try to sit up in the tub, and with some help from the edges I manage to get myself to sit up with my back against the cold wall. It's not that my body is sore, it's my mind that is. I can't describe it, but it's like someone have poured ice cubes over my head, and I need more time than necessary to control my body. "What happened?" I manage to think and I realize that I have no idea how long I've been out, it could very well be a day or more. The need to find out how long I were out makes me push myself out of the tub. When I stand on the cold, dirty bathroom floor I have to take a moment to breathe and let my brain catch up with what my body has done. Then I take a towel, that hangs next to me, and wraps it around me. After some unstable steps out of the bathroom my mind starts to catch up and I regain more and more control by each step I take.

I walk over to the bed and falls onto it. when I turn towards the nightstand, to see what time it is, I see Cam's iPhone laying there, the one I took from him. I feel a little bad for it, but I think I need it more than him right now. I take it and turn on the display. The digital clock shows that the time is 09.36 a.m. I were out for 12 hours! I swipe my finger to the right on the display, and the phone is unlocked. That's why I took it with me, I had seen that Cam didn't use a password. I am more than tempted to look at his pictures, but the more moralistic part of me tells me that I shouldn't do that, after all isn't it enough that I stole his phone? But another part of me says that there's a chance that there's some pictures there that may help me to understand what's going on, and maybe then I can understand how the visions I had yesterday were possible. Like that I decide to look, and as I click on the picture icon I get a little bit nervous over what I will find. Maybe the truth isn't what I want it to be? But after yesterday, I have a feeling that the truth won't surprise me that much.

I scroll up to the very beginning of the over 10 000 pictures. When I see the date on the first picture I realize that Cam must have switched phone at least twice since, and just transferred some pictures, because the first picture is taken about 18 years ago. I instantly recognize the motive on the picture, it's Sword&Cross. It's looks exactly like it did when I and Daniel were there. Even in the picture the feeling of horror and hopelessness shines through. "He must have gone there." I realize when I move on to the other pictures and see that the following 20 are on different places inside Sword&Cross. Then another thought hits me, if he has gone there for over 18 years ago, how is it possible that he still looks like he's not a day over 19 at least. Though the thought awakens my curiosity I don't pay too much attention to it but scroll on. There's nothing interesting at the following 200 pictures, just some more on Sword&Cross and some party-pictures. But then I see a very interesting picture, it's my old self, but with short hair. , smiles towards the camera and besides her stands another girl, a girl with glasses. "Penn" That simple word formulates in my mind, and I know that it's the name of the girl but I have no idea who she was. But a sad feeling comes over me, and then I know that she meant something to me, she must have been my friend.

The following pictures are some of my old self but also some other non-interesting pictures. I manage to get to 6 567 before I see another most interesting picture. This one is of me (with longer hair), Daniel, Cam, Roland, Arriane and two other girls I haven't seen before. One has golden hair and a big smile on her lips, she's quite beautiful, and the other one has pink hair, a piercing on the left side of her nose and blue, intense eyes. Non of their names appears in my mind, but just as with the picture of Penn a sad feeling comes over me. Not wanting to deal with it I scroll on. Nothing interesting appears, not until the very last picture. The picture is of me, the me I am now. It's taken from afar and I stand outside of campus. I look at the date and see that it's taken just two weeks ago. I'm not as scared as I should be by the proof of that a stranger (But not anymore apparently) has followed me, and that I not know for how long. I'm more curious of why Cam has followed me, and why he hasn't made any attempts to contact me. "What are they all hiding from me?" I whisper to the picture.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say that my school is about to start so I might not be able to update as often as I would want to. But I will try to update 3-5 times a week. Sometime it might even be less times or more times. Hope you understand. **

**Chapter 13**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

"This song is to all of the drivers out there, a oldie." The radio voice says and then Born to be wild starts to play. I never really liked that song, but as I drive towards North Carolina I welcome every little thing that makes the time go a little faster. Because even if it's just a few more hours to I get there, it feels like an eternity due to all of the thinking I do while I drive. So when I had pulled over 2 hours ago, to buy a pair of jeans, underwear and a black tank-top because the ones I had worn for at least three days really stank. Either way I had pulled over not just to buy clothes but also to get a break from my thoughts, but they just kept on spinning in my head. Thoughts over the flashbacks and especially thoughts over the fact that a voice in my head had whispered that I lived 5 000 years on this earth are the most frequent thoughts. But there are also thoughts about Daniel. Like, what is he doing now? Is he worried? Does he regret that he didn't tell me anything? "Focus Luce! This is about you." I say aloud to myself and turn up the radio to try to overpower my thoughts.

"Welcome to the glorious state of North Carolina." a sign says as I cross the border to the state. "So, you have come this far, what now?" I think to myself. Nothing appears in my mind to suggest where I should go next, no long-forgotten memory, nothing. So I just drive, following the road.

After some time I see an exit that says Fort Bragg, and I take it because right there I get a feeling of familiarity. And after some further driving I see a building torn up ahead of me. "That's what I'm looking for!" I think to myself and get eager to find out more about it. I can't remember ever hearing about the building, I can't even remember what the building is for or what it's called, I just now that it's what drove me to North Carolina. I pull up on the parking lot in front of the gates that surrounds the building. When I walk up to the gates I see that it requires a password to get in, or you can ring the bell. I choose the second alternative and waits nervously as tune after tune rings. Then a female answers. "Shoreline Academy this is headmistress Francesca talking, what can I help you with?" That voice! I recognize that voice, I have heard it before. "Hello?" The voice sounds annoyed. "Hi,hi! My name is Lucinda and I think you can help me." That's all I manage to say before the other voice interrupts. "Lucinda? Is it that Lucinda?" A moment I just stay quiet before I answer. "I think I am, I know that I lived before so I think I'm that Lucinda." The last sentence is a shot in the dark, maybe she doesn't mean that and just thinks I'm crazy. But it seems like I'm that Lucinda because the gates opens and I walk in.

When I get inside I see that there are two building, one bigger that I assume is the main one and one smaller. Out from the main building comes a tall, blond hair woman. She walks very fast and looks very, very serious. When she gets to me she embraces me in a tight hug. "This wasn't suppose to happen yet." She says in my ear. "You need to know and remember that." "What do you mean?" I ask and breaks out of the hug and looks at Francesca. "Come, let's go to my office and we'll figure this out." As I don't have much of a choice I follow her into the main building.

Inside the building we meet a lot of students walking in the halls, and they all look at me with big eyes. I can even hear some whispers. "Is that her? It's look exactly as Lucinda. It has to be her!" Some whispers but Francesca seems not to care so I decide to follow suit. She leads me up two floors of stairs before she shoves me into a room. She shuts the door and then goes over the room and sits down in one of the white chairs that stands in the middle of the bright-painted office. She motions for me to sit down in the chair across from hers. As I sit down she starts to talk. "So Lucinda, tell me what you know and I will try to help." So I start talking. I tell her all about how I first got weird dreams, then Daniel acting out on the information and I even tell her about my recent flashbacks. "So that's how I found myself here. Now I hope that you can tell me what the others refuse to do." I finish and look at her with pleading eyes. "Well my dear Lucinda, you figured out a lot on your own already and I can confirm that Cam was right, that you lived 5 000 years on this earth." That confirmation is what I have been longing for since, well since I first got the feeling. When Cam had said it, it had somehow not sunken in, but when Francesca says it, it all falls together. "And like Cam said you and Daniel were cursed and that's a part of why you've been able to live so long. But there's another part of it as well, a part that requires you to be open minded, and I will tell you so much that I can."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

" First you need to understand that the reason for why Daniel doesn't want to tell you anything is because of the past, you have a history for not taking this information very well." Francesca looks very serious at me and I nod to prove that understand, but I still don't like it. "Alright then let us start with the curse. The curse that was cast on you and Daniel were mostly meant for you. It was a sort of revenge to your love with Daniel." She pauses. Then something amazing happens, I remember the curse! "The curse was that I never reached the age of 18, I were always doomed to burst out in flames and die." The words that comes out of my mouth amazes me just as much as it amazes Francesca that I remember. But the words makes sense, I remember my past self searching through time, re-living each death, trying to find a way out of the curse. I remember that something changed last time, that I saw Announcers and that I could kiss Daniel without bursting up in flames. And I remember Penn's, Molly's and Gabbe's deaths. The realization of their deaths hits me with full force, it's like they die all over again, and the pain is overwhelming. I struggle with my breathing as tears start to flow down my cheeks. "Lucinda?" Francesca's voice isn't soft or forgiving, it's focused and harsh. "Penn, Molly and Gabbe." I manage to get out between my tears and my sobbing. "Yes yes, their deaths were horrible and unnecessary, they could have been avoided, but they happened and you can't do anything about it." Her words doesn't make it any easier for me, I just cry harder. They could have been avoided, and all three deaths were because of me. Realizing that makes me want to take back these past 6 days. If this is the truth I don't want to know any more, I hate myself for being the one to cause those deaths. Even though I remember that I didn't cause them directly, it was definitely my fault that they were put in the situations that caused their deaths. Poor Penn, she didn't have anything to put up against Sofia when she killed her, and it was only because of that Sofia wanted to be alone with me that she killed Penn. And Gabbe and Molly, they had sacrificed themselves to save me and Daniel, and I remember that people told me that it was because of that I were the key to stop Lucifer to reverse the time. Then another thing comes in my mind, angels, they all are angels. And Lucifer, the devil the actual devil. But I don't want to think of any of that right now, I just want to cry over the people that I have lost, including Trevor another innocent victim of my damn curse!

My breaths comes out in choppy between the sobs, and I can't seem to get myself together. I realize that I never really got to cry out about the deaths, there wasn't any time for that in the past. So I cry now, now when I have the chance to get answers I cry. Francesca seems very uncertain of what she should do with me, but I don't care. I feel so terrible lonely, I want Daniel and Arriane and Roland and Annabelle and even Cam. I want them to tell me it's going to be okay, I want them to tell me what happened with the curse and how this is possible. But they are not here, and neither are Gabbe, Molly and Penn and they will never come back. The pain I feel over that can not be described, and I don't want to describe it.

"Lucinda?" This time Francesca's voice sounds a little bit softer and she hands me a box of tissues. I take them and try to dry my tears, but it's hopeless, the tears just keep coming. "Why haven't I burst up in flames yet? Is this some cruel version of the curse? I will remember everything over and over again and feel the pain of their deaths over and over again?" My voice is dry from the dehydration that follows from the crying. "How is this possible? Is the curse still going? I mean last time was different they said. They said that when I died in that lifetime it was for good. But I also remember the quest to stop Lucifer, I remember that I got pieces back from the time for when the curse was put upon us. But what happened? Did we stop Lucifer or what happened?" Francesca looks out through the window behind her desk, and through all my tears and my pain I can see that she thinks deeply of what to say next. "Do you know what Daniel and the others are?" She asks after some time. I nod. "What is the last thing you remember from your last life?" I don't want to think of it, because that means that I remember their deaths, but I force myself to do it. "We were in a dessert and there was another woman,Dee, with us. She was very old and not human. We were about to find out the location of the Fall and…" My voice trails off when I remember something else, a dagger, blood and Dee's voice thanking me for killing her. I can feel how all color is drained from my face. "I killed her, I killed her so that we would find out where the Fall was located." And she had given me a gift, a gift of knowledge, but knowledge of what? After remembering seeing Dee's blood on my hands it's like a black hole, I don't remember a single thing afterwards. "I killed her" I whisper and feel how the world grows dark.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

Two days, it had been two days since Lucifer had told us the truth and I still haven't meted it. And I guessed that none of the others had either, because none of them had even mentioned going after Luce. And how could any of us do that? Now that I know what lies ahead of her, I just want to embrace her and keep her from the world, from the cruel world that relies on her. Hasn't she been punished enough throughout the years? She didn't know who she truly was for over 5 000 years and on her journey to find out she suffered way too much. But no, there had to be a bigger plan. Though I always known that she was destined for something big, I had hoped that she would get to live without it, I had hoped that our love would be enough. During the curse my only hope had been that it would somehow be broken so that she and I could live a normal life, just loving each other. But I had been a fool to hope for that and now I just long for her, for her smile and for her love. I almost wish that Lucifer never told us what was about to happen, and it was all his fault in the beginning. If it wasn't for him Luce and I would just have gone back to being angels when the time came, but thanks to what he had sat in motion years ago that wouldn't happen, not until we fixed this mess at least. But this mess was dangerous, it could cost lives.

"Daniel? What are you thinking of?" Arriane's voice comes as a welcomed interruption in my thinking. "About everything, about Luce." I say and stare out into the woods, we literally haven't moved to someplace else since Lucifer told us the truth. "Me too, I wonder what she's doing, if she figured it out yet. According to Lucifer she will figure it all out very soon, if she hasn't already." She sounds empty. I understand her, it must be horrible for Luce when the truth comes over her, without a warning, but at least it won't kill her this time. I realize that I should be with her, she shouldn't have to go through it alone. But I have no idea where she is, and for the same reason that I haven't searched after her for these past two days I can't move an inch to search for her now. It's the fear of losing her that keeps me grounded. " You should go after her. We can catch up with you later." It's like she has read my mind. "I'm scared to, we all are because if she doesn't succeed we're doomed but if she does it most certainly means that she dies. But still there's hope, like see how far you have come. Lucifer must know where she is and I'm sure that he will help you." I decide that Arriane is right and are just about to turn around and ask Lucifer, that has stayed with us this entirely time, when Arriane's phone rings. I watch her as she picks it up and looks at the display. "Well, haven't heard from her in many years." She says and answers. "Hello…" I can hear that she's cut off by someone, but I don't have the energy to take advantage of my angelic hearing and eavesdrop on her. But soon enough Arriane gives her phone to me, and a light goes up for me. Luce said she had Arriane's number and that she would contact us. The understanding of that it may be Luce who's calling makes my heart pump faster and ache for her. " Daniel." I answer. But it isn't Luce who is on the other phone, it's someone that I thought that I never would talk to again, Francesca. " Daniel, it's lovely to hear your voice again. But I understand that you know the truth by now? You know the plan?" She sounds serious, but happy to talk to me I guess. "Yes, I know." I answer suspiciously. Why does she call? "You must wonder why I call but it's about dear Luce…" Now it's my turn to cut off. "You know where she is? Is she okay? Does she know?" I can hear that my voice is filled with worry and I must sound like a very desperate boyfriend, but who wouldn't sound like that when it's about the one true love of his life? "She's with me, and you should get here. You all should get here in fact." My heart starts racing and all sorts of scenarios pops up in my head. "What happened?" My voice isn't more than a whispered. "She came to me earlier today and asked me to tell her of her past lives, she wanted to know the truth. And she told me what had happened to that point, and also that she had had visions about her old lives. I figured that the time was right, so I took her to my office and told her that the curse were meant for her, because of her former lover. Then something amazing happened, she remembered her past life and everything from her former selves it seemed. But she didn't remember that she was, am, an angel, but she knows that you all are and she knows that something happened with the curse. Her last memory she said was when she killed Dee. But the thing is, she remembered Penn, Gabbe, Molly and also that boy Trevor and it broke her. She started to cry intensely, and she couldn't stop. When she then remembered that she purposely killed Dee, well, she couldn't handle it so she fainted. She has been out since then." I can't think of anything to say, but thankfully Arriane takes the phone and puts it to her ear, she had the power to eavesdrop it seems. "Where are you?" She says, but all I can think of is that Luce was alone when she found out about their deaths, cause I don't think that Francesca was much of a support. She was alone, and she remembers. She remembers far more than in the last life if it's true that she remembers all of her former lives, except the first one and the last part of her last one.

"We are leaving guys! Pick yourselfs together and be ready." Arriane shouts to the others as she unfurls her wings. The others' response is immediately and they all stand up, it's like they waited for something to happen. "What is going on Arriane?" Roland ask and looks at me and her. My face must be drained of color or something because I can see that Roland understands, and so does the others when they all look at my face. They know that it's about Luce and I let Arriane explain as we take off into the darkening sky. But I notice that there's one that doesn't take off with us. I see Lucifer standing there, still on the ground but I don't care whether he comes or not, it's his fault that Luce can't live like she want to for a long time. A thought hits me, I don't know how Luce want to live, we've never had the chance to talk about it. Not even in this lifetime. I tell myself to remember to ask her this when I see her, which hopefully will be soon.

After 2 hours of flying I can see Shoreline Academy. "I had actually hoped I would never see this place again." I think to myself, but knowing that Luce is there makes me ignore that hope. As we land on the backyard Francesca comes out to meet us. "Well, not a single one of you have I seen in more than 18 years. A shame if you ask me, after all I had hoped that someone would want to alk to me about Gabbe, I was her friend you know." Her voice sounds hurt, but I get feeling that none of the others feel any guilt over this. "Where's Steve?" Annabelle asks. "With Luce. And you should be grateful that the time is past 9 pm so that all of the students are in their rooms. What if someone had seen you?" That on the other hand makes me feel guilty. "Come, let's go to Luce." Francesa continues when none of us answers. We walk after her up to the second floor where she has her office where she must be keeping Luce. Before she opens the door she stops and says, "You must understand that she's not awake, and I don't know when she will wake up. I just thought that you guys might want to be here when she does." "Thank you" I answer and she opens the door. When i walk in I see her, she lays in a white couch with her eyes closed. Besides her is Steven but I don't pay any attention to him as he moves away and lets me sit down next to Luce. Her cheeks are red from what I assume is tears and her breath is calm and steady. But she shows no sign of waking up. I hear of the others are talking to Steven and Francesca, but my focus is on Luce. "It's okay Angel, I'm here and I love you. We'll figure this out, I promise." But deep inside me I wonder if it's not for the best if she just stays asleep, because then she won't have to face what's ahead of her.

**So what do you think? What was it that Lucifer told the others? Let me know if you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

Though I don't show it on the outside, I'm really starting to worry. She hasn't woken up for two weeks, hasn't even talked in her sleep. It's like she has shut down, that the pain of losing them all over again was too much for her. But I'm prepared to wait, just like I waited for 5 000 years. "I will always wait for you Luce." I whisper in her ear.

"What do you think, Francesca? Why isn't she waking up?" I can hear Cam and Francesca discussing the same subject like they have done for two weeks now. Cam's just about even more frustrated than I'm over Luce not waking up, and Francesca is curious about it. So each day Cam asks Francesca if she found anything in her research and each day Francesca is just as clueless as the rest of us. I can't understand why Cam's so frustrated, I'm just happy that she gets some rest and like I said, I will always wait for her. "I have a theory. When I did my research tonight I found something familiar to this." Francesca says to Cam, but then she raises her voice so that we all hear. "I really think that you should listen to this." That is the first thing that has dragged my attention from Luce since I first saw her. "What have you found?" I say as I stand up and walks over to the corner where she and Cam stands. It feels a little odd to use my legs again, but it was about time.

It's first when all of us stands in a circle around her, that she answers my question. "Well I found an event very familiar to this one. It happened in the 14th hundred and it was a man named Relmy, you all remember him don't you?" It take a moment before anyone says anything, but finally Annabelle remembers. "He was an angel, right? But very, very low-ranked." She says. "Exactly Annabelle. So he fell into, what I think Luce is right now, a true shutdown." I glance at Cam to see how he reacts to this, he's often the one to react first. But his face is stone and his eyes dark. Though I known him since the beginning of time, I can't tell what he feels about this. "What happened to him?" Roland asks and drags my attention back to Francesca. " He got through a trauma, and his mind didn't want to deal with it awake. So he shut down, and when he woke up he said that it was dealt with. Pretty amazing, don't you think? An angel being through something so horrible that he had to shut down, and when he woke up it was over. Dear Luce is smart, shutting down, what an excellent idea!" So it was like I figured, Luce had shut down so that she didn't have to deal with it awake. It must have been so hard for her when she found out, so hard that she had to shut down. The understanding of exactly how hard it must have been for Luce, it makes me feel like I too feel the pain, and it's overwhelming. But I don't show it. "So how long can it take before she wakes up?" Arriane asks, but I kind of know the answer because I have heard about Relmy, he had his wings taken from him. "He was asleep for two months, right?" I say and lock eyes with Francesca. " Yes. There's a possibility that Luce sleeps that long, or longer. It all depends on her, when she's ready." She answers me. I don't say anything else and walk over to Luce again and sit down at the same spot from where I have been the last two weeks. "It's okay Luce, take the time you need. " I sat and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I know I have been asleep for a long time, but I don't have any thought of waking up anytime soon. In fact, I really don't have a thought of that, all I have is billions of memory flashes going through my mind. I can't make any sense of them at all, but I know they are from all of my lives, but there are some that I can't place. Those are flashes of a white meadow, incredible soft, and of wings. But not of Daniel's wings, or any of the others´ for that part, it's flashes of huge, white, glorious wings. It's like I can feel the wings. "This is ridiculous!" I manage to think between the images. "You know all of this, you must have found out the last time. This is just something that you have to remember again, it won't destroy you. Daniel, think of Daniel, he's with you, you know he is. You must get back to him." I do know that Daniel is next to me, I can feel his presence. "Come on Luce! Figure it out." I scream to myself in my head, but there's something that is holding me back, the deaths of my friends. I don't want to face them, I don't want to feel the guilt. And I'm back to the place where I have been for three weeks now, the place where there's just billions of flashes going through my head.

After another two days something changes, one simple picture comes in my head. It's of Gabbe, Molly, Penn and Dee. Trevor's not there, but I don't really care. The fact that those four are coming towards me in a beautiful, yellow meadow, that's enough. I can see how they walk towards me and Molly and Gabbe have their enormous wings spread out. They all smile at me, and I look down at my white dress (that I seem to wear in this mind-world-sort-of-thing), not able to look them in the eyes. "Lucinda" Gabbe's voice is soft and cracks a little, like she's crying. I look up and see that in fact tears are flowing slowly down her cheeks. My breath is caught in my throat, and tears start to stream down my face as well. "Is this real?" I ask quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer, I can live with that they are here, I can pretend that it's real. "Sort of, my dear. We're not alive, but right now you aren't either quite alive. So we got this chance to see you one finale time, to help you out of this mess." Dee's voice sounds strong, and it sounds like she has found peace. "But angels don't have an afterworld, you just disappear." It hurts to my core to say it outloud and my vision starts to get really blurry from my tears. Molly smiles at me, not sarcastically like she has done before, her smile is warm and friendly. No tears are flowing down her cheeks and her voice is almost cherry when she speaks. " We got to come back this one time, and we don't just disappear when we die. We are still here, but just not quite here. You don't have to know about it, and I hope that you never will." I can't control myself any longer, I throw myself at them and takes them all in a hug. "You are here." I sob and smile, I can't believe that I get to see them again. For the first time Penn opens her mouth. "Of Course we're here, you need us right now and you just can't abandon a friend." To hear her voice again, I can't describe my feelings in that moment but I just see the way she died before my eyes. "I am so sorry guys. It's all my fault. You shouldn't have died, I need you all right now" My voice isn't more than a whisper and I pull away to look at them all. They look very confusing at me. "What do you mean by your fault?" Penn asks and gets that exact look she always had when she thought very deeply of something. "If you hadn't known me, you would be alive. It was only because of that Sophia wanted to be alone with me that she killed you." They all look at me with empathy and something calm in their eyes. "It wasn't your fault, none of our deaths were your fault." Dee sounds calm and understanding. "But I actually killed you Dee. I drove a dagger through your heart!" My legs begin to shake and I have to sit down. The others sit down as well, and Gabbe sits down on one side of me and takes me into an embrace that makes it all feel a little easier. "You gave her a gift. Look at her Luce, does she looks unhappy?" Gabbe's soft voice makes me actually look at Dee, and no, she doesn't look unhappy. She really looks like she's at peace, there's a spark in her eyes that makes my tears stop. "It's true Luce, just like I told you when I died, you gave me a gift and I can't thank you enough for it." I look at Molly as I hear how she's about to say something. "And well, it wasn't your fault that I and Gabbe died either. We knew what we were doing, and it was worth it. Sure it sucked to die, I wanted more time, but when the time came I knew it was right. Honestly I can't think of a better way to die than to die saving your friends so that they in turn can save the world." Her voice is so warm, but not sad, and the tears comes back. "Molly's right, I can't think of a better way to die. And it's okay Luce, it's okay to cry but you have to understand that it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, but you saved the world and you will have to do it again." I don't care about the last part at all, I just care about that they don't blame me, that they seem happy even though they're dead.

" But Penn…" I turn to my former best friend. She smiles at me and crawls over so that she sits on the other side of me. "I got to see my dad again. I'm okay, my afterlife is way better than my earth-life could ever be. Sure, I miss you, and you will never come to the same place where I am, but it's okay. There are bigger plans for you, and I will always support you from my side of life." I tilt my head to her shoulder and let her and Gabbe hold me as the realization of what they are saying sinks in. "So you are not unhappy." I look at them one after one through my now clearer vision. They all smile back at me, and nods. "It was our time." Dee says. "And like the last time I saw you, it's your time again." She stands up, and the rest of us do the same. Dee doesn't have to say anything else, because I know what she means. Suddenly all of the flashes of the white meadow makes sense, and I unfurl my wings. As I do it I realize that the only thing that were holding me back were the guilt over their deaths, but I don't feel that anymore. Sure I feel more sad than I could ever describe, but I know that they are okay and that's all that matter to me. Getting myself back eases the pain a little.

Penn and Gabbe have backed away as I unfurled my wings and they now stand in front of me, along with Molly and Dee. They all have tears in their eyes now. "Just as I remember them." Gabbe whispers and reaches out and touches them. Penn looks startled and smiles at me. "I knew they would be amazing." We all stand like that for a minute before Gabbe opens her mouth. "It's time…" I instantly know what she means, it's time for the goodbyes none of us got. Tears appears yet again in my eyes. "I can't do this." I say with a broken voice. They seem just as sad as I feel, but somehow they still don't seem sad over going back to their deathworld, they just seem sad to say goodbye. Dee is the first one to come over to me. She takes me into a hug and I can feel her tears in my hair. "Goodbye Lucinda. You have done so well and I'm so so proud over you. I will always remember you and support you, remember that." She whispers into my hair. "Dee...I will miss you so much. You once gave me the biggest gift anyone has ever given me, the gift of knowing myself and I will always be incredibly grateful for that. You gave me the power to save the world. I don't want you to go, but I know you have to and it's okay. Goodbye Dee and thank you for everything." I cry over her shoulder. She pulls away and looks at me with a smile, kisses me on the forehead and then turns around and walks away. A second later I can hear a little laugh and then she disappears into a warm light. I actually feel a little better as she goes away, I got my goodbye.

Molly walks over to me. "Guess it's my turn, and I'm not a hugger just so we're clear." She smiles and I smile back through my tears. "Molly, thank you for saving my life and for covering up for me that one time." I laugh a little and so does she. "It was my pleasure. Now dry your tears and pull yourself together, you have plenty to do. But I will actually miss you Luce." Her voice doesn't break and I realize that she truly has come to terms with her death, and I feel a little lighter. "I will miss you too, and I promise that I won't waste your sacrifices." "Good." She looks pleased with my answer. And I can't help myself, I pull her into a hug. She doesn't pull away and it feels good to hug her, and I think she likes it too. After some time she pulls away, smiles at me and mouths a "thank you". Then she turns around, and I get a great view at her magnificent wings, and walks away. Just before she disappears into the light she turns around with a bright smile on her lips, and I have never seen her so happy. "Goodbye Luce!" She yells. "Goodbye!" I yell back, and the light takes her away.

I turn to face Penn and Gabbe, the two hardest goodbyes are left. They both smiles at me with tears in their eyes. "Well, it's time for me to get back to my dad." Penn says and uses her hand to dry her tears on her cheeks. "Penn…" I say and take her into my arms and wings. "Your wings are amazing and I wish that I could have been able to see them on earth, they would make everything seem a little brighter." Her voice breaks and we stand together and cry for a while. Then I open my mouth. "When I came to Sword&Cross you were the one that got me through the first time, and I will always consider you as one of the best friends that I ever had. I want you to remember that when you sit there in your amazing afterworld. I won't forget you Penn, I promise that." I hug her tighter, I don't want her to go. "O Luce, you will always be my best friend and I won't forget you, ever. There's so much that I want to say but you already know them all." I can feel her smile and I know, I know all the things she want to say but can't. " I will always remember our days at Sword&Cross, and I will always be grateful for that I met you." She continues and then pulls away and looks at me with teared eyes and a smile. "Goodbye Luce, maybe we'll meet again, but if not, remember that I got your back from my point of life." I cry so much at this time so I can't form an answer. But then I collect myself enough to talk. "Goodbye Penn, I will miss you so deeply everyday." She smiled again and walked away. It's so hard to see her go, but I know she walks towards her dad and that she's happy. So when she turns around one last time, I smile. Then my best friend is gone.

"Not another goodbye, I can't handle it Gabbe." I cry and Gabbe rushes over and embraces me. I pull my wings back and let hers embrace me along with her arms. "It's not a goodbye Luce, remember that we are around you all the time." She doesn't cry, but I know that she wants to but she stays strong for my sake. And I owe her a real goodbye for all that she done for me over the years. I dry my tears and takes a few calming breaths. "Gabbe, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. And for all that you have done for Daniel when I haven't been there. I don't know how I can go back to earth when you aren't there." Gabbe pulls away and sits down with me. "Lucinda, you have come so far over the years and it's been my privilege to follow you. It's been my privilege to have been your friend and I will honor our friendship, always." Now, her voice breaks and so I let my tears come back. "Me too Gabbe, me too." "Could you say hi from me to the others? I want them to know that I'm okay." She looks at me with so kind eyes that my heart breaks over the thought that the world has lost such a person. "Of course Gabbe." She nods happily. Then she stands up and I understand that this is it. Saying goodbye to the others were hard, but when I understand that Gabbe's about to leave, it's harder because Gabbe has always been there for me over the years. She has always believed in me and to see her go will be even harder than seeing her die. "Luce, it's time for me to go and I just want to tell you that I'm so happy that I got to see you again, and that I got to say my goodbye." She hugs me one finale time and gives me a little kiss on my cheek. "Goodbye Gabbe. I promise you that I will honor our friendship and face whatever is ahead of me." She smiles proudly at me. "Goodbye Luce." That's the last thing she says to me before the light takes her. I continue to smile when she's gone, because even if they all are dead will they always be alive, somewhere.

**What do you think? I actually cried a little when I wrote this chapter, it was so hard to write about the goodbyes. I really wanted to the characters justice and I hope that you think I succeeded, because the characters really do deserve it. Leave a comment and let me know if I manage to touch you even a little.**

**Love,**

**BookNerdForLife**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

It was time for me to wake up, I experienced what I were meant to experience in this surreal state of mind. I had found myself again, and this time I wasn't letting go there wasn't any sort of deal that could make me want to give myself up again. Don't get me wrong, I would do anything for Daniel, but I am most certain of that there are other ways to get around The Throne and still keep both Daniel's and my wings. As I start to guide my brain towards reality I pick up Daniel's voice, he's humming a beautiful melody. I let that be the guide until I finally open my eyes and see Daniel's beautiful face above me. "Hi" I say and smile.

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

"Hi" I say and smiles back at her, she's back and she looks calm and satisfied. Though I have no idea why she looks satisfied I don't intend to find out at this moment, right now I just want to look at her gorgeous face. We look at each other, ignoring the others around us that says a lot of things that I don't register. "Are you alright?" I ask her a little worried. Her eyes grow serious and she doesn't answer. Instead she lift her hand and places it in my hair, the touch sends chills down my spine, and pulls me closer. I respond and places my mouth on hers. The kiss is heavenly and makes me want more. I come closer and heightens the intensity of the kiss. She responds instantly and I smile against her lips, I can feel that she smiles back. Just like every time I kiss Luce, my world is set on fire, but in a good way. She becomes my world and I just want more of her, but we haven't reached that stage yet. First it was because of the curse, but in this life she has wanted us to take it slow and I respected that. But her lips are so tempting, but even though I kiss her with such intensity that would set the world on fire for real, I'm holding myself back a bit of old habit.

She is the one to finish the kiss, way too soon for me. I seek her eyes and she seeks mine. When we lock gaze she says, "I will be okay." Then she hugs me tightly. I'm a little worried that she is sitting up so soon after that she woke up, but she seems fine. "Well now that you're not up in each others face, could I say hi to Luce? Now that she actually remembers me." Arriane's voice sounds cheerful and I can tell that Luce is blushing over that we kissed like that so publicly. I on the other hand don't care and smile big towards Arriane. Luce turns her head towards Arriane as well, and I see a big smile forming on her lips. "Arriane!" She says with joy in her voice and she starts to stand up. I stop her. "Is that such a good idea?" I ask her and raise an eyebrow. She looks back at me and gives me a warm smile, like she's touched over that I care. Didn't she know by now that I would always care, always look after her, protect her? "Trust me Daniel, I'm fine like that." She starts to stand up again, and I let her but stand close behind her, just incase. She walks over to Arriane and throws her arms around her. " How could I ever forget you Arriane?" I can her whisper in Arriane's ear. Arriane doesn't want to show it, but she gets tears in her eyes. They hug each other a while and then Luce moves over to Roland, then Annabelle, then Francesca and Steven and at last she hugs Cam. "Why did you follow me?" She asks him. I get suspicious because I have no idea what she is talking about. Cam whispers something into her ear that I can't make out. She giggles and pulls away. "I think it's time you tell us what happened Luce." Francesca says with curiosity. "And it's time for you all to tell me what's going on and what I have missed during these 18 years." She answers and walks over to me and I put my arm around her. "Let us go outside." She says and looks out through the window and into the night.

**Luce's P.O.V.**

When they all stand in front of me on the campus yard I start to talk. "The shutdown was necessary for me to cope with what I had learned those past days, and it helped me to figure out a whole lot." They look at me with curiosity in their eyes, but I focus on Daniel. He looks at me with curiosity, but also with so much love that it makes my heart skip a beat. With his eyes he asks me what's going on, but he also says that he knows but his scared to hope. I smile to him as I unfurl my wings. I hear how they all gasp for breath in shock and amaze. But I continue to look at Daniel who has tears in his eyes, like he had the last time I showed my wings. He walks over to me and takes me into his embrace. He lifts me up and spins me around. "You're so beautiful." He says with awe in his voice, awe and love. I laugh, happy to show them all that I remember. "So this was what you learned while you were sleeping?" Cam says and he as well comes over to me and reaches out and touches my wings, just as Gabbe had done. The thought of that brings tears to my eyes and Cam pulls away instantly. "Did I hurt you?" His voice sounds terrified and he takes a few steps back as the others take a few steps closer. Daniel pulls me tighter against his chest. "Luce?" He says with a little worry in his voice. "I'm fine, Cam didn't hurt me it's just that I met some old friends when I were asleep. Gabbe says hi." My voice has a tune of joy in it as I speak. Daniel pulls away and looks at me. "You met Gabbe?" Arriane whispers. "Let's sit down and I will tell you everything."

When I'm finished they all have tears in their eyes and I hold Daniel in my arms. For once it's I who comforts him. "I would have loved to meet them one finale time." Roland says with a broken voice, I have never seen him cry and it's not a sight I want to endure in the future. No one answers him, and I can feel a sort of envy from the others that I got to see them again. We sit there along time, remembering our friends.

When the sun comes up again we rise and walk back to Francesca's office. "Me and Steven have lessons that we have to attend to, but you're more than welcomed to stay here." She sounds very tired when she speaks and I remember that she and Gabbe were very close and she must be going through some great grief she to. When no one answers they both rise and leaves. The rest of us stands there, not quite sure of what to do. I turn towards Daniel and see that there're still tears on his cheeks. My heart aches at the view and I use my palm to dry his cheeks. Then I turn towards the others, they look just like I must have looked when I had to say goodbye to Gabbe one final time. "Come here guys." I say and open my arms. Arriane starts to cry again and comes into my embrace, followed by Annabelle, Roland, Daniel and even Cam. I can see that Cam's cheeks are red as he comes into my embrace along with the others. "It's okay guys, it's okay to cry." I repeat the words that were said to me because I remember that i felt much better when I had heard those words. It seems to help them to cause after a little time they one after one pulls away and dries their tears. Then Annabelle smiles at me and says. "Lucinda, you are one of a kind. I know that you will fix the upcoming problems." Her words warm my heart, but what does she mean with "upcoming problems"? I look at Daniel who has pulled himself together and smiles at me. "I don't want to burden you with what you need to know, but giving the experience in the past of how you take it when someone does not tell you the truth, I think it's best that I tell you." Questions start to spin in my head. What is it that I need to fix? Why does Daniel look so hopeless when he says that he need to tell me something? But one thing I do know is that what's coming up isn't good, not good at all, and Gabbe warned me about it.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I sit down in the chair and the others sit down around me. Some in the sofa, some in chairs. "Alright" I say and prepare myself mentally for what's to come. "Just say it, I can handle it." There's barely a pause between my words and when Daniel starts to talk. It's like he just want the words out there, like ripping of a bandage. "We met Lucifer and he told us why this is possible. Why you and I remember everything, why we aren't human." He looks directly at me as he speaks, it's like there's no one else in the room. And in that moment it kind of feels that way. "What did he say then?" My voice is shaking a bit, and my palms are sweaty. "He said that The Throne letted us take that deal because it would give us, especially you, some peace for some years. Because there's a plan for you. You are needed to fix a problem that once again could destroy the world." As the words sink in, I strangely enough, get calmer. "What kind of problem?" My voice is steady and my brain is already starting to make up a plan, even though I don't know the problem. Daniel looks at me with a questioning look, he must be wondering how I can be so calm right now. But he doesn't mention it as he continues. " When The Throne created earth something else also were created, something that weren't supposed to be created. A power, a dark one." That shocks me, how can something The Throne created also result in that something bad were created? "Anyway, Lucifer figured out a way of how to activate the power. You see, the power was created but it wasn't activated. It was like it was sleeping. But Lucifer found a way of activating it, but he didn't activate it right away. He kept it sleeping until the day when he felt threatened and would activate it. But a note, he didn't know what it would do, no one knows what it does. We all just knows that it's very powerful, and that The Throne can't control it." My heart stops at that exact moment. "How can it come that The Throne can't control something that The Throne created? Even if it was created by accident?" My voice is a little higher than I would prefer it to be, but I'm actually a little scared about this. Because of The Throne can't fix the problem, how would I? "The power was never under The Throne's control, it has a life of it's own, it has no master. It is master over itself. The Throne can't control it and it scares the hell out of The Throne, and everyone else as well." It's Cam that's answers. "Yes and now to the part where you come in. You see when Lucifer figured out a way to activate the power he used your blood in the ritual to activate it." Daniel's voice sounds dark, and I understand that he wants to rip Lucifer apart for bringing me into all of this. "But you said that he didn't activate it." I say confused. "He didn't, but he did a ritual so that he just needed to do one more thing to activate it." Daniel's words sounds unbelievable, but hey, my life is pretty unbelievable as well. "What did he need to do?" I actually don't want to hear the answer, because it doesn't matter because I am starting to catch up to what I will need to do. "I don't know, but here's the thing. He activated it, but it was a mistake. When you and he traveled through time he accidentally added the thing to activate it, and when he ordered the announcers to assemble it started to grow. It feeds of the Announcers, that's why you haven't seen any Announcers." It hits me as he says it. I haven't seen any announcers since I discovered who I am, they usually are everywhere. "None of us have seen any Announcers for five years." Arriane whispers from her chair. " It grew, and The Throne knew it, but still we got the deal. So now the power is out of control. We have no idea where it is, or how it looks, or how it works. But we do know that it lives of Announcers and it also lives of the energy the earth is sending out through the ground." Daniel sounds serious though I barely can hear him, his voice is just a whisper. "So if we don't stop it, it will eat up the earth?" I say, and it sounds ridiculous. "Yes." There's nothing in Roland's voice that would suggest that it's just a joke. I swallow. "How do we stop it?" I don't want to hear the answer, I know that I won't like the answer. "We can't stop it, but you can." Daniel whispers the words, but doesn't continue. "When Lucifer used your blood he accidently made a loophole to destroy the power, but no one thought that he would ever activate it so no one thought of helping you to shut it down. And you were also kind of busy with the curse." Arriane says. " Anyway, with your blood you can stop the power. You need to mix your blood with the power and the touch the power with your wing tip. The goodness in your wing along with your blood will erase the power from earth. At least that's what The Throne and Lucifer said. And when those two come together to figure something out, it's serious." I can't speak, my blood has to be mixed with the power and then my wing have to touch it. Why me? Then something else hits me. If the power is so powerful so The Throne can't defeat it…"It will kill me, won't it?" None of them answers, and Daniel is hiding his face in his hands and I know that he is hiding his tears from me. "To be able to mix my blood with it I will have to come close enough, and the only possible way to do that is that I get into a fight with it. And if it's so powerful so that The Throne can't defeat it...it will kill me" Strangely enough I don't cry, I'm actually very calm. Because just like Molly say, to die saving your friends and the world, it's a good way of dying.

Daniel looks up from his hands at last and looks at me. My one love, if I die, what will he do? But I see the answer in his eyes, if I go he will go with me. I don't want him to die, but I love him enough to respect whatever he will do. "I will not let you die Lucinda. You will survive this, and I will help you, or die tryin." Daniel's words are definitive, he's meaning them and he won't back down. My heart warms as he declares his love for me, because that's what he's doing and even though he has done it thousands of times before, this time is special from the others, this time it means so much more. "So will I" Cam says. "And I" Annabelle says. "And I" Roland says. "We will do this, or go down tryin." Arriane says and smiles. I smile back to them all. But deep down I know that I won't let them die if I can stop it. If it comes to it, I will sacrifice myself and I'm okay with that. I think.

**I am so sorry about the bad update, but I have a lot of work in school right now. Sadly I will have even more for a few weeks forward so I won't be able to update as much as I want to :( But I will do my best!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

"I think I need some air." I say and walks towards the door. That's the first thing I have said in the 2 hours that have gone since they told me. In fact that's the first thing anyone have said. "I come with you." Daniel says and stands up from his chair. I shake my head, "I would like to be alone for a little while." The look on Daniel's face is disappointed, worried and loving at the same time. He doesn't say anything and I walk out through the door. I feel a little better once I close the door, I can't stand the look on all of their faces. During the 2 hours that have passed they all have had a special look on their faces, a look that is filled with empathy and sadness. And that look and those feelings are choking me, and I don't have the time for that.

I walk through the same corridors that I walked through when I were a student here. It feels odd, remembering all my past lives, but at the same time I feel complete. Remembering all of my lives somehow makes me feel whole, not shattered like I thought in my past life.

As I pass another corner I see some students. They look at me with amazed eyes, like I'm some celebrity. Though I would have liked to stop and talk to them, ask them some questions, I walk past them towards the door that leads out to the front gates. Just as I open the door I can hear how one of them whispers to the others "That's Lucinda, the archangel, Daniel's love. She is back. I heard…" The gossiping continues but I don't care and walks out through the door. Those students back there remind me of Shelby and Miles. "I wonder what those two are up to? Are they married? Do they have kids? Why haven't I thought about them until now?" I think to myself as I spread my wings and fly over the gate, out into the woods. I land in the middle of the woods and sit down on a fallen tree. "Maybe I should call them, sure someone back there must have their numbers." I think. But then something else, much bigger, comes to my mind. How am I to first of all find the power? And how will I be able to defeat it? "Why me?" I whisper into to the woods and hide my face in my palms as I begin to cry quietly. Somewhere in my mind something asks me if I just can't ignore it, let someone else fix it. "No. Lucinda, you are the first archangel now and you will not hide from your responsibilities, even though someone else put them on you!" I say into my palms. Then I dry my tears and lift my head up, then something hits me. I'm the first archangel now, that must mean something. I remember that I had some gifts in heaven, like a slight healing ability...and light. I could control the light. "But that sort of light doesn't exist on this earth." I mutter. But then a voice creeps into my mind, it's warm and convincing, it's the voice of The Throne. "Fire Lucinda, you control fire." And just like that the voice is gone. But I'm grateful for the little help I got from The Throne. "Fire." I mutter and reach out my palm in front of me, facing it upwards. I focus my mind to my palm, feeling the heat of it. Suddenly I can see a flame coming up from my palm. I stare at it with shocked eyes. But there it is, fire, I control fire. "The irony, in the curse I always bursted up in flames. Very funny." I say out loud and continue to stare at the flame. "Isn't it?" The voice appears from nowhere and I get so surprised and frightened so I loose control of the flame and it disappears. I look around until I see him. He's coming towards me from the woods, he still has that confident walk of his. "You scared me Lucifer." My voice has a tone of irritation in it. And why wouldn't I be irritated? He's the reason to why I'm in this mess. "It's been a long time Lucinda." He stops right ahead of me. "Not so long if I remember right. You visited me last year, the flipping coin guy, if you remember?" Why had he done that? He weren't allowed to visit me while I were human, but then, I really never had been human. "I thought the flipping coin thing was kind of funny." He says but his eyes tell me a whole different story. Even after everything that happened last time, he hasn't gotten over me quite yet. But I'm Daniel's and Daniel is mine. "What do you want Lucifer?" My voice sounds tired even though I'm not tired, or hungry or anything that is connected to human needs. One of the benefits of being an angel. He doesn't answer and looks at my palm, the palm from where the fire came from. I cross my arms over my chest to take away his stare from my palm. I feel uncomfortable being out here with him, alone. "That's one of the things I like about you Lucinda, your light. But in this world it's fire. It suits you really, because even though you appear to be harmless, all-good-girl, calm and defenseless you have a fire burning inside of you. You want to fight, you want to help and sometimes I even think that you want to be _bad_. And I can bet my wings on that Daniel knows all of this and that he's a little scared over that flame that burns inside of you, inside of your soul." His words shakes me up a bit, because he's right, I feel the fire burning inside of me, waiting to be released. But he's wrong about one thing. Daniel may know this, but he loves me and he just want me to be me. He's not scared. "What do you want Lucifer?" I ask again with a whole lot of irritation in my voice. "I want to help you learn how to control your fire."

**What do you think? My idea with this is that all angels have some sort of ability, some bigger than others depending on where in the ranking they were, and there's no mention of what ability Lucinda has (at least I can't recall it). I mean they mention that Gabbe has a healing touch. So I thought that because her name means graceful light that she could control the light. But that sort of light doesn't exist on earth, so why not fire? I really just wanted to give her some sort of advantage against the power. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my addition to Lucinda's repertoar. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I'm a little taken back by his words. Why would Lucifer, the devil himself, want to help me? I can't imagine that he feels guilty over the mess he created. He and The Throne. I feel guilty over blaming The Throne, but it's true. "Lucinda?" I look over at Lucifer, he wears an unreadable expression on his face, but the tone in is voice suggest that he is a little nervous of what my answer will be. In my mind I quickly weight the cons against the pros. "Fine Lucifer. You can train me, but nothing else. I don't want anything to do with you, you're the reason we're in this mess." My words are harsh, but true. I don't want anything to do with him besides this. Sure, one time long ago I had some feeling for him, but that was before he helped put a curse on my love for Daniel and then tried to erase history in a desperate way of trying to get me back. That didn't work.

"Alright Luce, whatever you want." His voice sounds equally as harsh as my did, but it's Lucifer, his voice sounds that way almost all of the time. "So when do we start?" I ask. "Now" He says and I only get a second to register the knife that is coming towards me. Instinct takes over and the knife disappears. I stare into the air where the knife just disappeared. Where were that ability when I were diving with Daniel to find the relic? The first question is followed by another, why now? Why do I get this ability now, why didn't it stay hidden? "That was good Lucinda, but you didn't control it. You went on instinct." Lucifer sounds disappointed and picks up a rock from the ground. He walks over to me and I look at him with suspicious eyes. "How did you think I would react? I don't remember this ability that well, I didn't even remember my ability with the light until just a few minutes ago."He looks at me with dark eyes and flips the rock over in his hand. Why isn't Daniel here? I don't feel comfortable with Lucifer here throwing things at me and expects me to burn them to ashes with an ability I can't control. This ability is wrong, no one should be able to control any element except The Throne.

"You're right, what did I expect? I shouldn't have believed that the third archangel would be able to do anything like this so fast. Silly me." Lucifer's voice is filled with irony and I can hear that he's mocking me. It hurts a little, but I know that I need to be a fast learner because I don't have the time. Every minute that I'm wasting allows the power to grow. "Throw it at me again." The words leaves my lips before my brain registers what I were about to say. He smiles and throws it at me. This time I try to reach inside me, to find that fire. The rock it's me on my shoulder and it hits me so hard so that I fall on my back. I didn't succeed, and the evidence of that is that I'm lying on my back in the forest with a bad pain in my left shoulder. "What was that?" Lucifer is hovering over me as he speaks and reaches out his hand to help me up. I don't take it and stands up. "I think it's disconnected." I say and try to move it, but instead a shooting pain goes through my body. "Well, you should have turned the rock into ashes." I glare at him and a small voice inside my head wonders how I would be able to turn a rock into ashes.

Lucifer doesn't give me a warning before he takes a few steps over to me, places his hands on my left shoulder and snaps it back in place. The pain shoots through my body once more and a little scream escapes my lips. "Now that that is done, let's continue." I stare at Lucifer but I can't see any trace in his face that he is joking. I turn around, partly to hide the tears that are forming in my eyes from the tears, and starts to walk in the direction to where Shoreline Academy is located. "Where are you going?" Lucifer's voice relive that he still stands on the spot where he stood when I turned around. "To Daniel." I say and continue to walk. "Are you giving up so quickly." I hear how he starts to walk behind me. "No, I just need a break. Besides I haven't spent so much time with Daniel these past days, I would like to do that before I clean up your mess."I hear how Lucifer is closing the gap between us and I start to walk a little faster. "O come on, you have spent like forever with him. Don't you want some more answers?" That catches my attention and I stop. "What kind of answers?" I turn around only to see Lucifer's face covered in a smug smile." You ask, I answer." He says. Though I really want to see Daniel, hear him saying that he loves me and that everything is going to be okay, I can't turn down this opportunity. "Fine. Is there a limit?" I ask and a uncomfortable chill goes down my spine when my eyes mets Lucifer's dark ones. He really look like the devil.

"No, feel free to ask whatever you want." I don't need to think long before a question pops into my mind. "Do you know why I control fire?" His mouth goes up in a half smile when he hears my question. "You could control the light up in heaven." He says with no emotion. "That doesn't explain why I can control fire, or why I didn't remembered it last time. Besides, none of the other angels have any ability near this. Gabbe could heal, but this is…" I can't find the words to describe what this is, and I crack my knuckles as I always do when I'm nervous or frustrated, a habit Daniel is not very found of. The thought of Daniel takes up my mind and I find myself wondering what he is doing right now, if he misses me even though it hasn't been more than a few hours. But I miss him, I always do and I can't imagine the day that I won't. "This is...what?" I can actually hear curiosity in Lucifer's voice. But I can also hear that he mocks me. "Wrong! I don't know, but it shouldn't be possible. Only The Throne should be able to do anything like this." Lucifer smiles a dark smile to me. "But your precious Throne couldn't prevent the power from growing, so made you were given a gift to help you fight it in The Throne's place." His words sounds like poison, but also they sound like they could be true. I mean how does it come that I have to do it. The Throne is far more powerful than I am and the chances of The Throne succeeding are far bigger than my chances. Could it be that I'm doing the dirty work for The Throne? But The Throne created me and she stands for goodness and for standing up for love and what's right. On the other hand she helped curse me and Daniel, and if what Lucifer says is true…

"Are you serious?" My voice is a whisper, if it's true it will change everything I always believed. It will change my opinion of The Throne, the reason to why I'm here. "I am. That old Throne don't want to go to war with the power she helped create. If the power were to expand and destroy earth it wouldn't affect her. Sure, her angels would be gone and so would her beloved humans be, but she would stay unharmed. Free to start over and create a new earth. I don't know what would happen to the power, but my money is on that it would vanish along with it's source of life." There's nothing in Lucifer's face or voice that suggest that he's joking, he is being deadly serious. My eyes waters, The Throne is betraying us! Her angels, her beloved earth and all of it's inhabitants. And she has the gut to give me some ability to control fire so that I have a slightly bigger chance of succeeding doing her dirty work. "How do you know this for sure?" My voice is shakey and my vision is a little blurred from the angry and hurt tears that are flowing down my cheeks. "I heard her say it. You know I have been up there a few times since the fall." His words sounds so surreal to me, I love The Throne and I can't, I won't believe, that this is the truth.

I swallow my tears a few times, clearing my throat so that I will be able to speak without sounding like, well, like a cryer. "I have more questions." I say and decide to put the thing with The Throne in the back of my mind. I don't care why she doesn't help with this, but the important thing is that someone does. That someone is me and I won't allow myself to fail, and I can feel a fighting spark come to life inside of me, a spark that I thought I didn't possess.

**Hi guys! Since I'm not so good with updating at the moment I will try to give you a little longer chapters to compensate :)**

**Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

" Tell me what you know about the power, and how you came across it." I look at Lucifer as I speak, I don't let go of his gaze even for a second. I can see that he has some sort of debate with himself whether or not to tell me, and if he would, how much. Finally he decides to open his mouth. "I came across it a few years after the Fall. I found it in a mountain, in a rock. It didn't look any specific way, it just felt very, very powerful, and dark. I could feel that it was alive, or something like it. But it was trapped in that rock, so I found a way to release it. I thought that I would be able to control and use it if I ever were to need it. You were living nearby at the time so I used your blood to activate it. I could have used anyone's really, but you know me." He gives me a dark half smile and continues, "I just needed to do one thing and then it would have been activated, or free, but I didn't do it. I saved it, but then when we traveled through time I thought that I may need the extra power to be able to do assemble all the Announcers. As I activated it it went away. It was a dark cloud with sparks of silver in it, like the color of your wings." He pauses and I shiver. It had some of the color of my wings in it, like it had a part of me. That thought makes my blood run cold and I shove it away to the same place to where I shove the thought about The Throne. "I couldn't stop it and when i tried to touch it, it kind of exploded on me and sent me flying kilometers away. By the time I recovered and got back it was gone, and it had left no trace. I searched for it for a few days, but I couldn't find it and I thought that it if it could have done any harm it would have done it by then. But then after you stopped the Fall The Throne came to me saying that the power I released had started to eat of the earth and of the Announcers. She also told me that you and Daniel would get back your memories and your angel-status by the time you turned 21. She knew about the power when she gave you the deal, but she wanted you to have some peace. But then the power started to grow faster and when I heard that you and Daniel remembered I realized that it was, it is, serious. You should have two more years." I'm startled at Lucifer's words, and I can't come up with a good response to what he just told me. "Now you know that. Anything else?" He doesn't sound bothered at all what of what he just told me, even though he just admitted to be the single-hand reason to the doom of earth. I find it hard to breathe, and my breaths comes out in an unnatural rhythm. I can't believe that some part of me is in that dark power. It has to because of that that I'm the only one to stop it. The realization doesn't make it any easier and I feel like I'm having a panic attack. My vision starts to spin, and I feel like I don't get enough air. Somewhere in my brain a voice tells me that angels doesn't need air, but I'm too shaken up by the fact that I'm connected to the power to listen to it.

"Lucinda?" Somewhere in my chaotic state I can hear Lucifer's voice. My breath comes out so fast that I can't function a single working word. Suddenly I feel the cold ground and I realize that I'm sitting on it. Deep inside my brain I remember hearing my biology teacher in this life tell us that when someone has a panic attack you should make them sit down with their head between their thighs. And that is what I do. As I try to calm myself down I can hear Lucifer take off into the air. So much for helping me, the same old Lucifer.

I continue to try to calm my breath down, to try to get my vision to stop spinning. But it doesn't seem to work and the spinning along with the disgusting thought of me sharing something with the power, makes me bend over to the side and throw up. "Lucinda!" I recognize the voice but I'm too busy trying not to fall over into my vomit as I throw up once more to place the voice. Suddenly I can feel a pair of strong hands grab ahold of me. One hand goes to pull my hair back and the other steadies my shaking body as another vomit comes up. I would recognize the way the hands hold me anywhere, it's Daniel's hands and he's here."It's alright Luce, I'm here." HIs voice calms me down a little further and finally the vomiting stops. I shake too much to steady myself enough so that I can sit up, but with Daniel's help I manage to sit up and lean against his chest. He strokes hair from my sweaty forehead and whispers calm words into my ear. I focus on my breathing, breathe in and out, in and out, until my vision stops spinning. It takes a few more minutes from that my vision clears to my breathing goes back to normal.

"Where's Lucifer?" My voice sounds horrible when I speak, but I don't care. "He came to get me and when he showed me you he left." Daniel's voice is calm and steady and he places a kiss on the top of my head. He doesn't ask for an explanation to why he found me the way he found me, he just lets me lean against him and recover from my panic attack.

"How do you feel?" He asks me after some time. I don't need to see his face to know that his eyes have a glimp of worry and concern in them. "I'm better." I actually feel embarrassed over freaking out like that, it has never happened before. "We should get back to the academy so that you can wash yourself of and maybe rest a little." As he speaks he slowly pushes me from him so that he can stand up. His hand never leaves my back though and when he stands up he slowly bends down and places one arm behind my back and the other under my knees and he lifts me up from the ground. I really want to lean my face into his shirt and inhale the sweet scent that is Daniel, but I don't want him to get vomit on his skirt. He seems to sense my urge to lean into him because he presses me closer to him and I smile. Then he unfurls his marvelous wings and we slowly take off into the air, I think he's afraid that I will puke again if he moves too quickly.

Before I know it we're back inside Francesca's office. Daniel doesn't bother to stop and say hello to the others as he walks, with me still in his arms, straight to the bathroom. I glad that he does, I don't want the others to see me with puke around my mouth and sweat on my face. Daniel places me down on the toilet lock and makes sure that I can sit up straight before he turns around and walks out of the room. I continue to sit on the same spot as I hear Daniel asking after some clothes and avoiding questions about where I've been and why he was carrying me.

Soon he returns back to the bathroom with a pair of dark jeans, new underwear and a grey sweater. He locks the door, puts down the clothes on a table and walks over to the sink. I watch as he turns the water on and puts some paper under it. Then he walks over to me and sits down so that he's eye level with me. I look at him as he wipes the wet paper around my mouth. "I can do that." I whisper. "I think you have had enough excitement for one day." He smiles and I smile back at him. When he's done he helps me stand up and then turns the shower on. "Do you need any help..?" His voice trails off but he continues to hold my gaze. I can't find my voice when he looks at me like that, so I just nod. He walks closer to me and takes a grip of the hem of my white tank-top, since I've already removed my jacket. There's no tension between us as I'm left in my black bra. Daniel's eyes goes a little bit dark as he glances over my body. I feel a little exposed under his gaze, but at the same time I don't.

Daniel takes another step closer to me and places his hands on my waist. The touch sends electricity through my body and I want more. I want more of him, of Daniel. He seems to want more of me aswell and he pulls me closer to me and bends down his head. His lips are hovering just above mine and I can feel his warm breath on my face. "Daniel...I puked" I feel how my cheeks are turning red as I say it. "You're cleaned up, and I don't care." He says and then connects our lips. His lips are soft as they move against mine and his tongue slips into my mouth. It's euphoric and I can't get enough of him. I take ahold of his hair and pulls him closer to me. He answers by moaning into my mouth and the sound sets my whole body on fire. I move my hands from his hair to his waist and from there under his shirt. I feel his muscular body tense by the touch of my hands.

"You should definitely go into that shower before I lose all self-control." Daniel whispers to my lips as he pulls away a little. I get disappointed as he does I wanted more. But he's right, this isn't the right place. "Yeah, you should probably go out to the others so they don't get any ideas." I feel him smiling towards me. He places one final kiss on my lips and then pulls our bodies apart. He doesn't walk out immediately, instead he looks me over one final time. "What?" I ask and I don't know where I get the nerve from, but I unzip and pull down my pants. Daniel's eyes widen as he takes me in with his gaze. "Luce.." He sounds tortured and he also sounds like he's considering whether or not he should stay in here. I smile at him and wonder who I have turned in to. The Lucinda I have been for the last 5 000 years would never dared doing anything like this. But I am not that Lucinda anymore, I am me.

"You are too beautiful for this earth." Daniel whispers and finally walks out of the room. His words warms my heart to a whole new level and I walk over to the door and lock it. And after removing the remaining of my clothes I turn on the water and steps into the shower.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

After I'm finished showering and have put on the clothes I walk out of the bathroom, and I see Lucifer standing there leaning against a wall. They don't seem to notice me as I walk in and I don't say anything as I want to hear what they are going to say, cause I definitely get the feeling that I walked into the middle of a conversation. I were right. "Do you want to help?" Daniel's voice is filled with sarcasm and anger. The others just stand and look at him, cause besides from me he's the only one that have the gut to stand up to Lucifer. "She needs my help." Lucifer doesn't sound affected by Daniel's anger and he glances at everybody in the room, including me. His gaze stops at me and Daniel turns around to see what he's looking at. I smile when I meet his eyes and he smiles back. "Well, good you're here. Seems like you recovered quickly from you little panic attack. Or it wasn't that little when I think of it." Lucifer flashes me a grin that makes my stomach turn. I don't care if the others know, but I would have them rather not to.

Arriane turns her head to me and raises a questioning eyebrow before opening her mouth. "You had a panic attack? Why?" I walk up to them and stand next to Daniel and refuse to look at all the eyes that are seeking mine. "Yeah Lucinda, why did you have a panic attack? I didn't know that was possible for an angel." I turn my gaze to Lucifer and feel how the fire raises up in me, a reaction to his words. "Shut it Lucifer." I can feel that everyone in the room seem shocked by my harsh words, I usually don't talk like that, but I usually don't find myself in these situations either. But Lucifer just smiles a dark smile back to me. "Are you okay Luce?" It's Cam who's asking and he steps out from the wall to which he has leaned on. His face has a touch of concern on it. "I'm fine" I say and meet his eyes. In them I can see that he very much want to know more, but I don't want to talk about it. "What were you guys talking about before I came?" I ask in a desperate way to get the attention away from me. It seems to work because I feel the irritation rise again in the room and everyone's gaze is focused on Lucifer. "Lucifer has made it clear that he want to help us." Roland says and I hear that he choose his words carefully. I understand him, it's his master that stands in front of him. "Which of course is very irrational giving that he, in the past, always caused trouble for us." Daniel sounds tired and I know that he's thinking back to the days of the curse. "You will need me." Once again my attention is focused on Lucifer, and I hate to admit it, he has a point in what he's saying. And he knows that I know that. "Lucinda here knows it and if I'm not mistaking myself, I think she wants me to come." I don't like to hear the words that comes out of Lucifer's mouth, but it's true. It's true that I want him to come with us on this task. After all, I need him to help me with the fire-thing.

All of the eyes are turned to me, and I know that they are waiting for me to say something. But I don't know what to say. Should I say that I want him to tag along? I can only imagine the disappointed look in all of their eyes that statement would earn me.

"Is that true Luce?" I turn to face Daniel and see the questioning look in his perfect face. "He knows more about this power than any of us, he could actually be helpful." I can hear myself sound insecure as I speak, but I don't know how to say it any other way. A chuckle is heard from Lucifer and I know that he is thinking about the fire, but thankfully he doesn't say anything. "Are you kidding me? After all he has done to you Luce!" Cam practically yells after a moment of silence. Before I can do anything Lucifer walks over to Cam with death in his eyes. He grabs ahold of the collar of Cam's black shirt and I can see a glimpse of fear in Cam's eyes before Lucifer slams his body in the floor. "And how about you? Haven't you been very helpful for all of them time to time?" Lucifer's voice is tainted by dispase and superior as he leans down so that his face is just above Cam's. Cam barely get the time to catch up with what's happening before Lucifer slams his head in the floor again, really showing that he in fact is Cam's superior. "Stop it!" Annabelle yells but doesn't make any attempt to help Cam. In fact, all of the angels are just standing there watching, paralyzed from what they are seeing. I can sense the shock coming from Daniel's body and I know that I am going to have to stop, even though my body is shaking from the violence sight and tears are threatening to appear in my eyes.

It just takes me six steps before I reach the nearly unconscious Cam and the furious Lucifer that continues to bang his head against the floor. "Stop it now Lucifer." I say with as much power I can manage in my voice. Lucifer doesn't even acknowledge me. I grab ahold of Lucifer's arm and try to drag him away from Cam, but even though I'm the strongest among the angel, Lucifer is stronger and he doesn't seem affected by me at all. "Lucifer let go!" I yell and pull a little harder on his arm. It doesn't get the effect I wanted it to. Instead of realising Cam he jerks his arm backward at me and as it connect to my chest it sends me flying over the room, through the grand window and then I'm falling through the air down towards the ground. I'm to shocked to unfurl my wings and I hear terrified students scream, but it seems like the time has stopped or something because it takes incredible long for me to fall. Then I see how Daniel throws himself out through the window. "Luce!" He screams and unfurl his wings as he falls towards me. He reaches out his hand to touch mine and I do the same. But just as he grips my hand, I hit the ground. The impact hurts but not as much I thought, because Daniel has gripped my hand and now he is pulling me upwards. Still I hit the ground and I feel myself drifting away as I hear someone screaming. "See what you did asshole!?" It's Arriane and I wonder why she would be brave enough to yell at the devil and call him an asshole. Then I'm gone, happy to get a break from the pain.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

I know that she will heal and wake up, maybe even by tomorrow. But it still freaks me out to hold her lifeless body in my arms, to see the blood that are pouring from her nose from the impact with her head against the ground. The event keeps playing through my head, yelling at me for not doing anything when Lucifer started pounding Cam's head against the floor and let Luce try instead. But I were paralyzed in shock, never have I seen someone beat up someone else like that, and I have seen a lot of fights and even been in many myself. Then when Luce walked over to try to stop it I knew that I should do something, but I didn't. I didn't even move until I saw her body flying threw the window. I had been rushing after her in a second, but I weren't fast enough and now she's lying, lifeless, in my arms.

I don't want to lay her down on the couch once I'm standing in the office again, instead I keep holding her in my arms, keeping her safe. I jerk my head towards the door as it flies open and Francesca comes storming in. Her face is red and if looks could kill Lucifer would be good as dead. "You out, all of you out!" Her voice doesn't match her face as it sounds calm, but underneath I can hear barely controlled anger. " I really like you guys but I'm running a school here. And this doesn't work." She continue and even though I get mad at her for throwing us out when Luce's unconscious, I understand her. But clearly Arriane doesn't feel the same way. "Are you throwing us out because of him? This asshole is the cause of all of this! Let us stay until Luce gains conscious and throw him out!" She yells and I can't believe that she called Lucifer an asshole, I couldn't believe it when I heard her yell it the first time before I got here either. Lucifer looks at her with death in his eyes, but at least he has let go of Cam who thank god is conscious. He looks like shit, but he can stand up at least.

"Calm down Arriane, we'll leave." Roland says and Arriane looks at him like he has just lost his mind. "Are you serious?" She looks like she's about to punch something, or someone. This isn't the Arriane I'm used to, but after all with everything going on I can't really blame her. "Yes, we caused enough trouble already, and we really need to start looking for the power." The mention of the task that is ahead of us make me hug Luce closer to my chest.

Arriane gives Francesca one finale look and then she walks over to the shattered window and spreads her wings, then she's off into the sky. Annabelle and Roland takes ahold of each of Cam's arms and then walk over to the window. Before they take of they say farewell to Francesca and thanks her for having us. Francesca acknowledge their words and says goodbye as well. Lucifer doesn't say anything as he follows the others into the sky and I'm more than annoyed that he follows, but Luce wanted him to come along for some reason.

When Lucifer is gone it's just me, Francesca and an unconscious Luce left. She sighs and walks over to me and I can see that all of the anger is drained from her face. "I'm sorry." She whispers and strokes Luce over her forehead. I'm not quite sure to which one of us she spoke to, but I don't say anything. "You must think I'm horrible for throwing you out now?" She doesn't look at me and takes her hand away from Luce. "No I don't, I understand why and in fact you helped us to get moving." I manage a smile at her and she meets my gaze. "I do put my hope to you, to her." I nod and walk over to the window. "I hope to see you two again once this is over. Goodbye Daniel and please send my regards to Luce?" Her voice is filled with care and I smile to her, but I do wonder if we'll see again. I sure hope so, she's a connection to Gabbe. "Same to you Francesca and I will. Send my regards to Steven would you?" She nods and I take off into the air, leaving Shoreline Academy behind.

The others meet me up in the sky and we start flying towards Europe. No one says anything about why we are flying there, but everyone agree on it. I try to shift Luce's position in my arms, to make it easier for me to hold her. It doesn't go that well and I end up holding her like I did in the first place. "If you need a break I can hold her for a while." At first I don't recognize the voice but then I look to my left and see that Lucifer is flying right next to me, his gaze on Luce. "After what you did to her? No thanks, I'm fine holding her on my own." I snap at him. After all it's just a three hours flight. Lucifer changes his gaze to me and I can see a frown on his face. "You know I would never harm her on purpose." He says and I know that he's telling the truth. Lucifer may be the devil himself but he would never harm Luce because of his co called love for her. I don't answer him and with two wing beats with his enormous wings he disappears to the front of our flying formation. As my gaze follows him I see Cam. He still isn't strong enough to fly on his own but it seems like Roland and Annabelle can manage him. I'm glad that they are taking care of him because even though we have had our differences he's my brother.

After four hours of flying we finally land in Greece. I have no idea of why we have come here, but something drove us here I'm sure. As we have landed in a field, outside of Athen, I choose to carefully lay Luce down on the soft grass. Even though my arms already miss holding her it feels good to let them hang down along my sides. "So what do we do now?" I ask the others and see as Roland helps Cam sit down. "Maybe we should start with beating this asshole up?" Arriane's voice sounds just as harsh as her words, but I can't help agreeing with her a little. It's Lucifer's fault that we are in this position after all. "Do that and see how well she will manage without my help." Lucifer challenges us. I know that he's right, we need his help if Luce will get out of this alive. Arriane seems to realize this as well because she doesn't say anything more and goes over to sit besides Luce. "So do you have a plan?" Roland asks Lucifer. He seems to think about what to tell us but then decides to open his mouth. "I actually do. When those two are okay again we need to fly to a mountain in the turkish desert. That's where I found the power and maybe there's some trace or something left." For once I actually have heard something sane coming out of Lucifer's mouth. "So now we just wait?" Annabelle asks. I sit down by Luce and Arriane and nods to her.

**Thank you all so much for your kind words in your reviews! I really like reading what you think about the story so far :) So keep it up ;)**

**Love,**

**BookNerdForLife**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I expect the pain to still be present as I regain consciousness, but it's gone. There's no trace of it anywhere in my body and I can't say that I'm not grateful for it's absence. Once I'm over with checking if my body is okay I start to be aware of my surrounding. I can sense that someone is sitting right next to me and even though I want to pretend to be unconscious for a little more time, just so that I can pretend that what I will have to face doesn't exist, I open my eyes. "Luce." I should have known immediately that it would be Daniel sitting next to me. He's looking at me with concern and helps me to sit up. "How are you feeling?" I look at him and steady myself by placing my hands in the grass behind me. "Good. I don't have any pain at all." My words seem to calm him down because he smiles an adoring smile at me and the concern disappears from his eyes.

As I turn to look around at the group, that yet haven't said anything to me but still have assembled in a small circle besides me and Daniel, I see that Cam as well have recovered fully and he now wears an angry expression. I can only assume that it's cost from Lucifer kicking his ass. "Stop staring at me like I'm some sick puppy." I say and Arriane smiles at me and sticks her tongue out. "Well, it's not everyday that someone experience their angelic healing ability for the first time." She says and I can't help but smile brightly at her, not wanting to tell any of them about that it isn't my first time considering that Lucifer threw a knife at me. "That is true," I can feel a warm pressure from Daniel's hand on mine as I speak, "But have any of you come up with an idea yet?" Then another question comes in mind, where am I? I can see that I'm on a field, but I have no idea where. Daniel, who I am most certain can read my mind, speaks. "Well, after you got unconscious we decided to fly over to Europe given that it was here the power was released. So at the moment we are just outside of Athen and Lucifer here actually does have a plan, isn't that so Lucifer?" I am actually not so surprised that we are in Europe, it makes sense that we should start looking in here. But I am surprised that it's Lucifer that has come up with a plan. And I'm still mad at him for pushing me out of the window, but I know he didn't mean it but still, it hurted.

As I turn my focus to Lucifer I notice that he is already staring at me, and just for a moment I can see a flash of guilt in his eyes. "Yes I do have a plan, can't say it's the most developed plan in history but it's a start." Lucifer says and raises his gaze towards the others. "Let's hear it then." My voice is soft, I assume it's a reaction to the guilt I saw in Lucifer's eyes. His gaze returns to me and it's so intense that I scoop a little closer to Daniel, wanting Daniel to comfort me the way only he can. But a little part of me does it to show Lucifer that he doesn't have a chance with me. I know that even though he doesn't show it he's hurt by my repeatedly rejection to him, and I want him to hurt a little for what he have done even though my heart ached for him when I saw the guilt in his eyes.

"I thought that first of all we should fly to the mountain where I found the power because maybe there's some trace left of it. Then I figured that we could go to the least holy place on earth since I know that if I was a unholy power I would definitely want to go somewhere The Throne isn't present." When he's finished he stands up and starts to unfurl his wings. "What are you doing?" Annabelle asks and I wonder the exact same thing. He just delivered his masterplan, and I have some questions about that, and then he stands up and starts to take off? I wouldn't think so Lucifer.

I stand up quickly and for a moment I'm scared that I will fall down or something given that my vision is a little blurry from the sudden and fast movement. I can feel Daniel steading me with his hands on my back as he quickly stands up besides me. But after another second I'm completely fine again and I walk over to Lucifer. "Are you just leaving or what? You deliver your masterplan and then you think that you are finished helping? Let me tell you this Lucifer, it doesn't work that way and if you leave now don't bother coming back." I feel like I'm overreacting as I speak, but I really do think that he needs to hear that what he's doing isn't okay. He looks back at me with controlled irritation in his eyes, and for once I'm glad that Daniel isn't standing close to me because Lucifer looks like he want to punch something. I figure that he isn't used to someone talking back to him. "I was just thinking that we should get moving since we don't have an eternity of time on us right now." His voice is dark and it sounds like he's pretty pissed that we would assume that he was just leaving us behind. But what else would we think? "Okay." I answer him, I don't really want to apologize to him for believing that he would do what he always does. "Let's go then." Cam cuts in and stands to his feet followed by Roland, Annabelle and Arriane. "Shouldn't you rest a little more first?" Daniel's worry for me warms my heart and I walk back to stand by him, placing my left arm around his waist. "Like Lucifer said, we kind of not have the time for anything else than this mission." I say and quickly add that I'm fine when I see Daniel's violet eyes narrowing mine in search for any sign that would suggest that I should rest. "Then off we go." Lucifer mutters and takes off.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

I had picture the mountain to be bigger, I hadn't picture it to be like a bigger hill made of orangered stone. But who am I to judge? I mean, my life isn't as I pictured it either, at least not like my ignorant human-self pictured it. He had just thought that he and Luce would live together in a house out on the countryside surrounded by kids. I feel sadness over his lost dream, just like I feel a little sadness for Luce who will never be a mother. Because I know that is what she wanted before we found out about our true identities again, and I am sad over that she will not have that, that I can't giver her that simple life she wished for even in our last lifetime.

"Where did you found it?" Roland's question drags me back to the mountain, hill, and the group that stands before it. "Just over here." Lucifer says and flies up in the air and stays just a little to our left by the mountain wall. I see how Luce takes off after him and I follow suit, not wanting her to be alone with Lucifer, even though I would still see them clear as day.

"Here?" She questions and points to a hole with the diameter of 10cm. "Yes. You see how the rock is black right here?" Lucifer says and swipes his hand over the orifice of the hole. Luce flies closer and I hear her gasp. Curiosity gets the best of me and I join Luce by her side, and then I see it. The orifice is in fact black, very black. "What is that?" My voice is barely a whisper and I hope that they can't hear the fear that has found it's way to voice. Not the fear for the power, but the fear of losing Luce. Because, just the look of how dark the power has painted the rock you can tell that it's bad. Like, the darkness on the rock screams pain, blood and tragedy. And the thought that Luce is going against that makes my stomach turn. But it seems like none of them even heard my question since none of them answers, but Luce turns to face me and in her eyes I can see the exact fear that I heard in my voice. "There's nothing else to see here, let's go down to the others." Lucifer says and makes his way down to the ground. Luce doesn't follow him and continues to look at me. "You okay?" I ask and reach out my and to gently stroke her cheek with the backside of my palm. For a moment I can see that she is fighting some battle in her head but then she closes her eyes. "No." She says after a few seconds and opens her eyes. In them I can see pain, fear and trust, trust for me to be there for her, to help her. Doesn't she know by now that I will always be there for her, that I will always protect her?

I don't say anything as I close the distance between us and takes her into my arms, hugging her tight. Our wings beat in perfect harmony, keeping us steady in the sky. Her arms tighten around me and she buries her head into my shoulder. She doesn't cry though I actually wish she would, just so that she would get some emotion out of her. "I'm scared Daniel." The whisper against my chest is so small so that I can barely make out the words. "I know, I am too." Those are the only words of comfort I can come up with in this moment but they seem to be enough be as I can hear her heart beat slower and her breathing calm down.

She stays in my arms for another minute and I'm glad that none of those standing on the ground says anything. When she pulls away her eyes are filled with confidence and determination. Once again I'm stunned by the amount of strength she has, I don't know any other human or angel that would be able to handle this as smooth as Luce does. Does she know how strong she is? I doubt it and remind myself to say it to her more often than I have over the thousands of years that I have spent with her.

I look at Luce as she turns to the hole once again. "What are you doing?" I say as she reaches her out to touch the black rock. "I'm just going to…" She trails off as her hand connects to the rock. Her eyes roll back in her head and I start to panic. My brain has already made up a plan of action I will do when she goes unconscious and fall down, but to my surprise I don't have to put that plan in work because her wings are still beating, keeping her up in the air. "Luce?" I can hear the panic in my voice and takes a few breaths to calm myself down, she doesn't have to worry about me not being able to handle unexpected situations. When I think about it, I should really be used to those situations by now. Luce doesn't answer me and just when I'm about to make a move to get her hand away from the rock I see how her eyes return and she shakes her head and then jerks her hand away from the rock. "What happened?" I demand and her focus shifts from the rock to me. Her face is natural but I can see how she struggles to get ahold of herself so that she can speak. When she at last opens her mouth I'm not really prepared for what she will say, but nonetheless I want to hear it. "I saw the power. I mean I really saw it…" She is interrupted by Arriane. "What are you guys doing up there?" She shouts and we both look down to the ground. They all stand there looking up at us. Without another word Luce starts to lower herself towards the ground and I follow.

"What happened up there?" Cam demands to know as soon as both of our feet touch the ground. I turn towards Luce, waiting for her to explain because I sure can't. "I touched the rock." She says and then seems to remember that none of the others, except Lucifer, have seens the black, that are left from the power, on the rock. "The rock that have leftovers from the power." She corrects herself and I can clearly see how the others' faces twist of the thought of doing that. I understand them. "I touched it and I saw the power, I felt it, like it was calling for me." Her voice is a whisper and as she speaks a chill is sent down my spine. "So what did you see?" Lucifer asks.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Lucifer's P.O.V**

I wait impatiently for Lucinda to start talking, she never was one to spill news fast. It doesn't help that she and Daniel hold on to each other like their lost at sea, but then finally she decides to talk. "I can't quite put my finger on what I saw, it was more like I felt it. It felt dark and cold but still warm." Her words makes absolutely no sense to me, but she in general never does either so I guess it adds up. I wait for someone of her friends to question her or what she means, but none of the pussys do. "Did you sense, or something, where the power is?" My words come out harsher than I want them to. When talking to her I never really intend on sounding harsh, but I guess it's an old habit of mine.

"I think I did, it's somewhere around the little town Guisini in Italy. It didn't let me see where exactly or if it was going to stay there, but I did sense that there were something there that it wanted, something that it needed." Lucinda says and looks at her beloved Daniel when finishing her sentence. Those two really make me want to puke. The way she looks at him, it's like she believes that he can fix everything, like he's her hero. "Well it doesn't surprise me. After all it's the most unholy place on earth." You don't have to be a genius to figure that out Roland, good work. I sarcastically roll my eyes to my brilliant insulation in my head. Roland may be one of mine subjects, but I don't have to like him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go there." That girl Annabelle says. "Yeah, let's just rush into something we don't have a clue about. Let's get going and just hope that we will find that power and that it won't kill us all before Lucinda can do something. Let's do that." I sarcastically say and roll my eyes openly to the angel whose face gets a hurt expression from my harsh words. But I don't care, my only care really is to keep Lucinda safe somehow. I know that it doesn't seem like it, and hell I would never admit it, but I have never stopped caring for her. It's pathetic given that she is sooo in love with Daniel, but it's the truth.

"So what do you suggest we do? We don't really know how much time we have, so why not get going?" I snap my head towards Cam, challenging him with my eyes to dear say another word because I really wouldn't mind beating his ass up again. "I suggest that we give dear Lucinda some time to practice combat and her ability control. Then I suggest that we find the power and then I will gladly kick your ass once more." I can see that Cam is about to say something in response, and I really do hope he does so because I really need to let some steam off, but he's interrupted by an even more annoying angel. "Ability control?" Without turning around I know that Daniel is looking at Lucinda as he speaks and somewhere in my mind I damn myself for spilling her secret like this. I know that she didn't want it to happen like this.

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I watch into Daniel's questioning, violet eyes. Behind them I can see a theory forming and then he finally speaks again. "You controlled light in heaven. You can do this here?" He asks and I can see hope forming in his eyes, hope for that I will have some advantage in my battle against the power. "I can't control light, that light doesn't exist here, but I can control fire." I say and I can see some of the hope in his eyes disappear, he know just like me that fire won't give me much of an advantage. "Fire?" I turn to face Arriane and I can see surprise in her eyes. The thought of speaking it out loud feels a little too much, so instead I back away from Daniel and hold out my hand. I close my eyes and focus on the burning inside of me and I don't have to look at them when they all gasp to know that they see a bright flame dancing in my palm.

I pull back the fire inside of me and look at them. "Hell would really suit you well." My body freezes at Lucifer's words. "Don't you ever say that again!" Daniel growls and I can see anger burning in his eyes. I know that Daniel never have wanted me to even consider hell, he once said in one of my lifetimes that my soul is too pure and bright for a place like that. Back then I had no idea what exactly he was speaking of, and I really never found out because I had bursted into flames just a second later. But Daniel should know by now that I would never chose hell, or heaven for that matter. I will always chose him.

"Daniel, you can't deny the fire that burns inside of her. None of you can, you have seen it before and in this life she just shows it more. Maybe she would be better off with me after all." Only seconds pass between Lucifer's statement and to when Daniel is sitting atop of him, punching him repeatedly. I'm stunned that it seems like Daniel has the upperhand, but it's quickly changed when Lucifer recovers from the momentary shock of having Daniel attacking him. But once he recovered he easily flips Daniel over to switch place with him, then he starts punching him. From the moment I see blood landing on the ground, Daniel's blood, I am no longer myself. I rush over to them and take ahold of Lucifer's arm, trying to drag him away from Daniel. Somewhere in my mind I wonder why none of the others are helping, but I don't have the time to develop that thought because once again Lucifer jerks his arm backwards. But this time I'm sort of prepared, and I hold my ground as I take the blow to my right shoulder. It hurts and Daniel seems to notice my pain. "Stop it you asshole! You're hurting her!" He screams through the blood that has assembled in his mouth. Even when it's he that are in danger he is thinking about me.

Lucifer doesn't seem to notice, or care, because he punches Daniel again. And I can't take it anymore. "Lucifer, get off him." I don't recognize my voice, it sounds like poison. Something chances in Lucifer, I can see that, but he doesn't get off Daniel. That's the moment when I decide that now is a very good moment to practice my fire ability. I reach out my hand and places it at Lucifer's left shoulder and then I let the fire inside of me cut loose. In an instant it flows to my hand laying on Lucifer's shoulder and smoke starts to appear from under my hand. Lucifer's head jerks to his shoulder from the pain and I use the moment of surprise in his eyes to take a steady grip on his shoulder and then flung him backward. I register that he is more than shocked from flying 3 meters backwards in the air, but he pulls himself together quickly and turns his focus to the angel that furiously walks towards him, me. My subconcious screams at me to stop, Daniel is fine and it looks like Lucifer won't be attacking again. But all I see is how he punches Daniel and I'm more trigged by a big part of my mind screaming to me that he's the main cause to most of my problems. All I see is red.

"Lucinda?" Lucifer's voice is unsecure and maybe even a little frightened. He should be. I don't answer him but instead my fist connects with his jaw and it sends him flying another 3 meters. I follow him and in my mind pictures of him beating Daniel replays and the fire is once again in my palm. Lucifer screams as the blue fireball hits his leg. I send another, and another until I reach him. He smells like burnt flesh, but he stands up. "Lucinda, can we please talk about it? Daniel is fine, look for yourself!" He begs me, but I don't look behind me I look at him and all I can see is red. He screams once again when his black leather jacket starts to burn and he quickly takes it off him and throws it on the ground. "Stop it Luce!" I can hear Roland shout from behind me and I turn around just to see Roland and Cam jogging towards me. They stop as soon as they see my face and I can see fear in their eyes. Seeing fear in their eyes catches me off guard and for a moment I am terrified for myself and for what I'm doing. "Lucifer! No!" Cam yells just before I get tackled down by Lucifer and the fire inside me awakens again.

**So what do you think about using Lucifer's P.O.V? Let me know if you liked it and if you think that I should do it again :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

Lucifer barely manage to pin my body under his before I force him off me by burning his body where it touches mine. I straddle his body and keep it still under mine. A voice in my head tells me to stop, tells me that this girl isn't me, that I never want to hurt anybody like this. I want to listen to that voice but I don't have any control over my body, it's like there's something else controlling my actions. Something foreign in me that keeps punching him that keeps triggering me to hurt him, and I can't make it go away, I can't stop.

"Luce stop!" Someone yells again but the part of me that wants to keep hurting Lucifer doesn't recognize who's voice it is, but I do. "Luce stop!" Daniel screams again, closer now and I look up to see his beautiful face. It isn't covered in blood like I expected, it doesn't even look like he was in a fight only minutes ago. The only trace of the fight is some blood on his blue shirt. The sight of Daniel makes me regain some control over my body and I stop hitting Lucifer who moans in pain. "This isn't you Luce. It's something else." Daniel's voice is a mix of a plea and horror and inside my head I scream for him to help me, to get me far away from Lucifer who seems to be the trigger for the part of me that wants to hit him. I try to push the one in control away, but I'm not strong enough.

Daniel walks closer to me and I get scared. "What are you doing? Stay away from me." I yell, afraid that I will hurt him if he touches me. "It's okay Luce. I'm here and I'm alright. This isn't you, let me help." His voice is calm as he walks closer to me. Behind him I can see Arriane, Annabelle, Roland and Cam, all with the same expression on their faces', horror. I turn my gaze from them and to the angel that lies underneath me, all bloody and moaning in pain. And that's what it takes for me to regain control and I immediately throw myself of Lucifer who doesn't make a move. I look at his bloody and burned body with horror. I did that, I was the one to hurt him like that. What have I done?

"Lucinda." The simple word that falls of Daniel's lips holds so much more than my name. It holds love, loyalty and a promise that he will always believe in me and it's so much so that my body starts to tremble. He rushes the last meters towards me but I quickly backs away. "Stay away from me. Maybe she will come back, maybe she will regain control." I sound hysterical and the fear in Daniel's eyes is even bigger now than it was when I sat on Lucifer. "Take it easy Luce. I will help you, we're going to figure this out." His calm voice is begging me to calm down, to let him help me. But I can't let him come near me, what if I hurt him? The girl that was hitting Lucifer isn't me but still it was my hands who burnt him, my hands who hit him. I look down at them and see that they are covered in blood. My body starts to tremble even more and I feel my cheeks getting wet. "What is happening to me? Maybe Lucifer is right, maybe I do belong in hell." The expression on Daniel's face as I speak is heartbreaking. He looks like someone has driven a knife through his chest and then decided to twist it around a few times. "Don't say that. You belong with me, love. Please let me help you." I really do want to go into Daniel's arms but I can see Lucifer laying on the ground behind him, surrounded by the other angels who tries to help ease the pain that I created. "Pour some water here." I can hear Annabelle instruct Cam. I realise it has to be pretty bad with Lucifer if Cam is there to help.

I bring my arms tight around myself, trying to hold myself together. And finally I let me trembling legs give in and I fall to the ground, letting my tears fall to the ground. Daniel has obeyed me and hasn't make a move towards me but as I whisper his name he is by my side in seconds. His arms embrace me and I lean into his chest. "It's okay. I'm here, you're okay." He mumbles in my hair. But I'm not okay, I beat someone up and I couldn't control myself. "Why couldn't I stop? I wanted to stop as soon as I got him off you but something switched and I wasn't in control anymore. I'm a danger Daniel." I cry into his chest as he strokes me over my back. "Lucifer is going to be fine." Is all he has to offer me in return. I can't blame him for not coming up with anything else to say, I know I wouldn't be able to if the roles were switched.

We stay quiet until we're approached by Cam who slowly walk towards us. His gaze is fixed on me and I can see that he's trying to read the situation, to see if I'm stable. "How are you doing?" He asks when he stops just a meter from us. "I'm okay now I think." I answer with a shaky voice. Cam turns his gaze to Daniel as if he wants him to confirm. I feel how Daniel nods and it leads Cam to sit down in front of us. "You were pretty scary back there." I flinch by his words, not really wanting to hear the truth. "When you looked at me it wasn't you who looked at me. Sure it was your face but your eyes did not have the warm darkness like they do now. Back there they had pure darkness in them and I swear that I saw a hint of red in them to. You really scared me Luce." Cam's voice is not more than a whisper in the end and I can sense a chill going down my spine. "I don't know what got into me." I whisper back. "Well remind me not to get on your bad side." His attempt to make a joke is not very good but I smile at him anyway. "He wants to see you." Cam's words surprises me big time. At the same time I'm horrified, what if I can't control myself and starts to hurt him again? It seems Cam can read my mind too. "I promise I will drag you away if something happens." He gives me a half smile. I nod at to him and with Daniel's help I stand up.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

I see him from afar at first. He sits up so I guess that's a good sign, but as I come closer I can see that his face is covered in bruises. I can see the burned flesh underneath his shirt and jacket. The sight of a beaten up Lucifer, and the knowledge of that it was me who made him look that way, makes me want to turn around and run as fast as I can to the end of the earth and beyond. But I continue to walk towards him, holding Daniel close to me to give me strength and he happily offers me it. He holds me close to him and a part of me thinks it's not just because he wants me or that I need him. No a part of me actually believes that he does it so that I won't be able to jump at Lucifer as easily as I did last time. Daniel is actually trying to protect Lucifer, or is he trying to protect me from myself? I don't want to know the answer to that, and I don't really have the time to think about it because I now stand so close to Lucifer that I can actually look him in the eye. He looks horrible, but I can still see that it's Lucifer that sits in front of me, he has that look in his eyes. As I look into his eyes I wait for the burning fire to blossom up within me, the fire that made me beat him up the last time. To my horror I can feel a glow of the fire inside of me, and my fear of it just makes it stronger. Taking three deep breaths doesn't seem to make it go away and i can sense Daniel's worry from beside me. "Are you alright?" His voice is soft and worried, but I focus on it. I focus on the love and warmth in it, using it to calm myself down. "Yeah." I want to say more but the rest of my energy is focused on keeping myself in schak and to keep reminding myself that I'm not the girl that beat up the devil. I'm Lucinda, the light, the one that would sacrifice everything for the one she loves, the one that will do just that.

"Lucinda?" His voice is a question, a careful question, and I turn my gaze away from the desert in front of me and back to Lucifer. He looks calculated, guarded even and I can't seem to remember the last time I saw him looking at me like that. Lucifer usually always looks at everybody else like that but never at me. It's like even though I keep rejecting him he still cares for me, he still hopes that one day it will be me and him. If I could I would take away that hope from him, because it will never happen, it will always be me and Daniel. But even though I will never choose him I'm hurt over the way that he looks at me, over the way that he looks at me like I'm just like everybody else. "Lucinda?" He repeats his question and I'm snapped out from my thoughts. "Lucifer." There's really nothing else that I can think of to say. I know that I should apologize but the words just won't come out even though I want them to. "Do you need to walk away?" Cam's voice reminds me of that there are more people with us than just me, Lucifer and Daniel. Not letting go of Lucifer's eyes I nod to Cam's question. "Could you just give us a moment?" Lucifer's question surprises me big time. Why would he want to be alone with me after what I just did to him? It seems like the others think the exact same thing as me because all of their gazes turn to me, probably to see if I'm stable enough. "Are you sure Luce?" Of course Daniel would already know what I would answer before I actually did it. I nod to him and hug him tight before letting him go. Everybody slowly walks away and I'm happy for that they take their time, just in case if I flip and decide to attack the devil again.

When the others have backed away far enough so that they won't be able to hear what I and Lucifer say to each other I decide that it's safe for me to sit down. I decide to take a seat in front of Lucifer with at least 1 meter between us. "This is probably the part when I apologize to you." My gaze runs over his burned chest and I feel my stomach turning inside and out. For a moment I'm afraid that I will vomit. "I'm surprised that you haven't yet, the Lucinda from the past would have done it minutes ago. Yet the old Lucinda wouldn't have done anything like this to begin with." His voice isn't accusing, he doesn't even sound mad. "But you're not the old Lucinda, I'm not even sure that you know who you are anymore." He's right, I know he's right but I don't want him to be. I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since I learned the truth in this lifetime I don't seem to know who I am anymore, but when I think about it I never been quite sure in any lifetime. That was a part of the curse, I never got to figure out my true self. But still, not in any lifetime I would ever have attacked someone the way I attacked Lucifer. The truth of this makes me sad, and I feel even more lost than ever. "You're right, I don't know who I am anymore. I'm lost Lucifer." He seems more than surprised that I confirmed his words, and to be honest I'm surprised myself. "But when I attacked you it wasn't me. I can't explain it, but it was like someone else had control over my body." I wait for him to say something, but he just looks at me with, curiosity? I study him closely as he keeps looking at me, and I can see that he's contemplating what to say, something that's very unlike him. "I keep thinking about some things…" He starts but trails off and leaves me with an uneasy feeling. "Go on." I urge him and scoop a little closer to him. To my absolute horror he scoops away from me as I scoop closer. "Just want to be on the sure side." He explains himself when he sees the hurt expression on my face. I nod to him and scoop away to the place from where I started.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm terrible sorry for the most awful update ever! I have a lot on my sleeve for the moment, but I promise that I will start posting more regularly in a week or so. But for now I give you this chapter :) Someone wrote and suggested that I should do a hush hush fanfiction. I have thought about it because I really like the serie, but I wonder if there's any intrest of reading something like that? **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Love**

**BookNerdForLife**

**Chapter 29**

**Lucifer's P.O.V**

I can see that she is hurt, it's so clear in her eyes. That has always been one of her greatest weaknesses, and one of the things that has me drawn to her, she shows everything with her eyes. But I just can't give in to the feeling that wants me to comfort her, not when I know that something is wrong with her. Because there has to be something wrong with her, cause no matter how much she hates me she would never jump at me like that. She would never keep hitting me when she saw that I surrendered, which for the matter of fact hurted my pride tremendously. But I saw something in her eyes when she attacked me, something dark and haunted. And I know that it wasn't her who hit me, there was something else that controlled her. I want to tell her this, I want her to know that I _know_ her. That I know that she wouldn't do something like that, that she is kind, loving and amazing. Even though telling her all of this might increase my chances with her, I just can't do it. Not because I want her to have second thoughts about Daniel, believe me I want that, but because I'm actually scared that it will scare her. I can't believe that I, the devil, actually spare someone my opinions just because I'm scared for how the person will react.

I turn my focus to Lucinda again, and I see that she is deeply focused on something. I guess that she's thinking of something and I just can't bare not to know what exactly it is. "What are you thinking of?" My question snatches her out of her focused state and redness starts to spread on her cheeks. "Nothing really, just wondering when all of this will end. Like when will I get my happily ever after? Or will I even be alive long enough to have that?" Her dark thoughts amazes me, in a bad way. These thoughts aren't something she should keep in, and she shouldn't discuss them with me. She should talk to Daniel or Arriane or even Cam. I can't believe what I'm thinking, but it's true she need someone like that to talk to, someone that can offer her the reassurance that I can't. But yet again, maybe she just needs to talk to me just because I won't judge, won't cuddle her in the way that the others will. Still, the next words that come out of her mouth throws me off guard completely. " Lucifer, I don't think I will survive this. I have this feeling that this is it for me, after I finished this I'm done." Even though she speaks of her own death it doesn't seem to sadden her, it more seems like she has accepted this which means that she has thought about this before. Realizing this makes me wish she would jump at me again because that would hurt less than knowing that it's me who has caused her to think about this. It's my fault that she is risking her life, and that she has no hope of surviving. I don't want her to die and I will not let her think that she's going to. "Lucinda...you're not going to die." She looks at me with calm eyes and a little smile on her lips. It's like she knows what will happen and she's telling me that it's alright. "You're the one that told me that The Throne won't help, that she dumped this on me." It's true, I told her that and sadly enough I told her the truth. In this moment I hate The Throne more than I have ever done. But I have no response to her, no reassuring words to say. Because if the all powerful Throne thought she couldn't handle this, what are the chances that Lucinda can? "How can you be so calm about this?" My question comes out harsher than I want it to but she doesn't seem to care. "Believe me, I'm not calm. But I can't see how this will end well for me. Yet, I won't go down without a fight, and trust me, when my time comes I will have completed this task. I do hope that it won't come to me dying, but I have endured worst." Once again her words strike through me, she truly has come to terms with this idea of her dying. "But what about Daniel? How do you think he will react when he learns that you plan on dying after this?" The mention of Daniel cuts through her and makes her flinch. I finally seem to get a reaction out of her about this. And, how does it come that we go from her trying to apologize to me to us discussing her throwing in the towel for good? "Lucifer," her voice is dead-serious, "don't tell Daniel, or any of them about this. I don't want them to know this. Because let's face it, and you're cruel enough to actually tell me the truth, we both know that the chances of me surviving this is small and barely non-existing." It's true, I may have feelings for her and I may be soft when it comes to her, but I will never say something to her that isn't true. That's not because I'm cruel, like she wants to believe, it's because I never stopped loving her. "Promise me Lucifer, not a word to anybody. I don't want that." She looks pleading at me. I will probably regret this more than once but I nod to her. "Say it, I want you to say it." "Lucinda, I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this conversation." She looks satisfied with my answer, but what I didn't tell her was that I will tell them if I think it's for her own good. That's what she gets for trusting the devil.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

"You were thinking of something?" I say in hope of drawing the discussing back to where it was before he got me to confess my dark thoughts. "Yes I were." He says, not to happy about changing the subject. I look at him, encouraging him to continue. But he doesn't seem to want that either. When he's made it clear that he won't say anything else I take a deep breath and do the thing that was the reason to why I came over here in the first place. "I'm sorry Lucifer." This gets his attention and he raises a questioning eyebrow. "For attacking you, for burning you...for everything." He doesn't say anything but just nod. With that nod I know that he's forgiven me. But there's something in his eyes, something that tells me it has to do with the thing that he didn't tell me. I don't mention it and he doesn't seem to make an effort to say anything else, so we just sit there in silence.

After just a little while I hear footsteps coming towards us, and just before they come to an stop behind me I see how Lucifer's opening his mouth – as if to say something. But when he sees who's behind me he decides to swallow his words. This irritates me, because it looked like he was going to say what he didn't say before. "Are you two done?" It's Arriane who's behind me. Funny, I thought it would be Daniel or Cam. "Yes." Lucifer answers and stands up. I can see that he has healed up pretty good, one of the perks of being the devil I guess. "Good. I think it's high-time that we set off to Guisini, you know, to look for that all-evil-hell-created power." She says it like it's no big deal, like she's talking about going to the mall to look for a dress or something. But even though she sounds calm her eyes tell a different story when I get up and look at her. They tell me that she is terrified.

"You're right, we should go." Lucifer stands up as well and shrugs his shoulders like he's looking for signs that he's too hurt to fly. When he doesn't say anything I'm figuring that he's okay for flight. "Can you fly?" I ask, just to be sure. He gives me a look that I can't quite read, but I see some confusion, questioning and arrogans. Instead of answering me he unfurls his great wings and take off. "Looks like we're in a hurry." I hear Roland's voice approaching me from behind and among it I can make out that the rest of the gang are following him. "Or did you say something?" I turn and look at Roland who both looks serious and like he's making fun of me. "Something like that maybe." I'm not sure that he hears me but I can see that Daniel does because he's raising a questioning eyebrow at me. The look in his eyes tells me that he wants a full resume on my and Lucifer's conversation later. That conversation is something I do not look forward to have, and my stomach turns over a bit when I think of having to lie to Daniel. But lying will be necessary, I don't plan on telling him that my chances of survival is practically non-existent, he doesn't need to know that.

"Are you coming Luce?" While I have been occupied with thinking about what to tell Daniel, the others have already taken off and it's just Daniel that is flying just above me, waiting for me. "Yeah." I unfurl my wing as well and take his outreached hand to let him pull me up into the sky. Once I'm flying next to him we set off after the others, but not as fast as we should. I notice how Daniel on purpose slows down so that we won't be too close to the ones ahead. He's definitely going to question me right now, and it's not like I can avoid it by flying away from him because then he will really start to wonder. "Luce, what happened between you and Lucifer down there?" In just a little second I wonder exactly what he means, if he really means the fight or the conversation or if he actually is asking something else, something dark and forbidden, my old love for Lucifer. Or at least what I thought was love back then. Doesn't he see that he doesn't need to ask something like that? Though I should probably ask him what exactly he means I choose to go with that he means the conversation. "Nothing really, I apologized and he accepted it." I say over the wind that surrounds us. The look on his face says that he doesn't believe me as much as I would have wanted him to do. "But you sat there talking for 30 minutes." He narrows his eyebrows, the way he always does when he's concentrated on figuring something out. But this time he isn't trying to figure out a math problem, he's trying to figure _me _out. "If there's anything going on Luce…" There was that feeling again, the feeling of that he thinks I have some feeling for Lucifer. I stop mid-air and let my wings beat to hold me steady in one place. Daniel does the same and turn to me, and I can actually see that there's jealousy in his eyes. But there's another feeling in his eyes as well, he looks hurt. Knowing that I caused that feeling feels like having a knife twisted in my stomach. "If you are referring to me having any romantic feelings for Lucifer...There's nothing going on between us. Haven't I proved my love for you countless of times? What makes you doubting it now? The curse happened for a reason Daniel, and that reason was our love for one another. Our love Daniel." I fill my voice with as much love as I can possibly manage, I want him to know that I will always choose him, like he has chosen me. He doesn't say anything else and I don't either because he quickly pulls me towards him and kisses me. His lips gently part mine and then I feel like I'm in heaven. All I can think of is his strong arms pressing my body to his, his tongue slowly and sweetly touching mine and of how much I love him. Then, after a too short time, he pulls away and looks at me. "I have never doubted your love, and I hope that you never have doubted mine, but Luce, if there's anything going on, not between you and Lucifer, well that to. What I mean is that if there's anything that you need to talk about, anything at all, I will listen and I will love you. Even if you realize that you have feelings for Lucifer I will listen and I will still love you. You are my reason to exist Lucinda, you are my beating heart and even if you're not with me I will still need you to live. Lucinda, my Lucinda, I will always be here for you even when you don't need me." I can't find any words to answer him with. None of the ones I can come up with seems worthy enough to tell him after what he just told me. So I simply say "I love you" and then I kiss him. In that moment the power doesn't exist, it's just me and Daniel and our endless love for one another.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Luce's P.O.V.**

Gusini is pretty, and warm. It's so warm that I had to rip my jeans into shorts, just as Annabelle and Arriane did. The guys didn't seem to care too much about the heat though, they're still in jeans, t-shirts and their jackets. Well, I burned both Lucifer's jacket and t-shirt so he decided to steal just a t-shirt. I didn't like the thought of stealing but none of the others seemed to care so I didn't say anything when Lucifer came out with a brand new black t-shirt. After that we decided to get a hotel, cause even if none of us needs sleep we thought that staying out in the dark when there is a dark power running around, wasn't the best idea. So we got a sloppy hotel and divided the group into four smaller groups because there wasn't any room big enough for all of us.

"Do you want to sleep?" Daniel's voice is soft from his side of the bed and when I look at him I see that he has laid down under the sheets already. I smile at him, he looks so beautiful when he looks up at me through his gorgeous eyes. "Not really." I say, but gets under the sheets next to him as well. "Well, do you want to talk about something then? I don't think that any of the others will come in here anyway so we might as well get comfortable." A half smile is playing on his lips and I reach out my hand to touch his face. I still can't believe how someone this beautiful and this kind have chosen me, but he did. "Do you have any suggestions?" His eyes stares into mine as I continue to caress his cheek. "Sex is always a good topic." I stop caressing his cheek, surprised by what he's saying and also a little embarrassed. Sex is not something we have discussed that much ever, during the days of curse it was out of question and in this lifetime I have wanted to wait. I know that Daniel have been ready for quite a time, but he has told me that he can wait for me, like he always have. Now that we both remember everything so much have happened and I haven't even consider sex. But now…"It was a joke Luce, I know that you doesn't like to talk about it. Please don't be embarrassed, not with me." He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head up so that I look him in the eye again. "I want to talk about it." I would have expected shock from Daniel, but he doesn't express any other emotion than calmness when I speak. "What do you want to talk about?" I think about it for a moment and the more I think about it the more I regret saying that I wanted to talk. But there's one stupid question that I need to ask him, one that I don't know if I want to hear the answer on. "Have you ever done it? I mean I don't blame you if you have. With me going up in flames every seventeenth year I understand if you needed a rebound or something." My words leaves the room quiet for several minutes and I don't know what to think about it. But if he has done it I won't ever hold it against him, I don't even think it will bother me. I mean I have kissed other boys over the years and he has never hold that against me. Besides he was the one that suffered most, being left behind has got to hurt. Still I hope that he will say no. "I have done it, once." He looks at me, looking for how I will react but I can't get an emotion out. Deep down I knew that this would be his answer, but I had hoped for another. But even though he has done it I actually don't care, he's still my Daniel. He's the Daniel that has been hurt countless of times because of my death, he's the Daniel that knows me better than I know myself sometimes, the Daniel that has always loved me and will always love me. And I will always love him, this doesn't change that.

"Please say something." He still looks at me. "Just, how?" Once again I don't know if I want the answer, but I think I do. "It was in the early 20th hundred and you had just died four years ago. You have to understand that it was a very dark place for me. I didn't have you, my friends were elsewhere for the moment and I didn't see the end of the curse." A single tear falls on his cheek and I realize that he must have been feeling incredibly guilty over this. "So one night I got to the public bar and got myself so drunk that I forgot everything, not you, but everything else. Just for a little while I needed a break and then this girl came at me, starting to flirt and handing me more and more to drink. So then she helped me out of the bar once it closed, and she asked to come inside when we got to my place. I was so tired Luce, so sad, so miserable and I didn't know what to do, I wanted to die, to punish myself. The thing I could come up with in my drunken-state was that I should...I don't know what I thought really but it seemed like a fitting punishment that I should live with guilt." I want to interrupt him, what he's saying is just to sad. He was suffering enough already, he didn't need to find ways to make it worse. And the thought that he lost his virginity to punish himself makes my eyes water. But I realize what made him do it, he was sad and drunk and he needed comfort, needed someone to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay. "I have regretted it ever since and I will always regret it." He to is full-on crying right now and I lean over to wipe away the tears. He meets my eyes again and the pain in his is so obvious. Even though I wanted his first time to be with me I still didn't want his first time to be horrible because of him doing it to punish himself. "It's okay Daniel." I want him to understand that I mean it, it's okay. I understand why he did what he did and won't hold it against him. "No it's not. I cheated on you Luce. I was weak and I let you down." I sit myself up so that I can truly look at him, and he does the same. "I don't see it that way. I was somewhere else, in another lifetime and I didn't even know you existed. You didn't cheat on me Daniel. I'm not mad at you and I love you." He looks at me like he doesn't believe what I'm saying. But I'm telling the truth, and I would really just want to move away from this subject because it's in the past. And with my clock ticking I don't have the time to live in the past. I want to be here and now, with Daniel and I would actually just want to love him. I'm ready to lose my virginity to him, to give him my all. Maybe just not tonight, but soon.

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. She forgives me? That easy? This secret have been my shame for over a hundred years and not a day has gone by without me regretting it, but she just forgives me? Could she really love me that much? I look at her face, and even though there are tears on her cheeks, she is smiling and her face radiates love and warmth. "Do you forgive me? Really?" I'm afraid that she will say no, but I'm selfish enough to hope that she will say yes. If she says yes I know that I will spend the rest of my existence, and my life after, proving that I'm worthy of her forgiveness. "For me Daniel, there's nothing to forgive." She pulls me close to her and presses her lips to mine and my whole world is on fire.

**What do you think about this? I thought that even though their love is eternal and all of that it would have been strange if Daniel hasn't made one or two mistakes over the years. **


End file.
